Fugitif
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Après A Midnight train to Kingston. (saison 7 - possibles spoilers) Il courait dans cette rue déserte, la peur au ventre, le souffle court, épuisé. Il courait simplement, comme s'il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**_Coucou tout le monde, ben voila ma "pause" n'aura pas duré bien longtemps, mais j'ai eu une idée hier, et quand j'ai une idée : j'écris. Bon j'ai pas mal de boulot, donc je vais essayer d'être régulière au possible, mais vous aurez le droit de râler si ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous dis une suite par semaine? ( comme ça si il y en a plus ça fait plaisir ;) mais je ne peux pas le garantir qu'il y en ait plus que une, je suis navrée). _**

**_J'avais eu une idée délire il y a quelques temps, désolée, mais ce n'est pas celle-ci. L'autre me demande pas mal de boulot également, donc je n'ai pas trop le temps pour le moment, je la ferai dès que les choses se calment un peu ( pas avant l'année prochaine quand même !) _**

**_Voila j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous poste le début de cette fiction qui (en théorie) ne devrait pas être trop longue ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt. _**

**_Julia _**

* * *

« Fugitif »

Titre : Fugitif

Auteur : Julia R.

Catégorie: Drama/Romance

Personnages : Principalement Julia Ogden, William Murdoch.

Résumé :Après A Midnight train to Kingston. (saison 7 - possibles spoilers)

Il courait dans cette rue déserte, la peur au ventre, le souffle court, épuisé. Il courait simplement, comme s'il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie.

Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

Il courait dans cette rue déserte, la peur au ventre, le souffle court, épuisé. Il courait simplement, comme s'il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch sentait à peine ses jambes le porter. Mais il savait que sa vie en dépendait, _leur_ vie et que s'il n'arrivait pas bientôt, il la perdrait, pour toujours.

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tôt. _

L'inspecteur Murdoch était à son bureau, le regard plongé dans un rapport d'autopsie du Docteur Grace. Il l'avait relu des dizaines de fois déjà et pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y cherchait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis longtemps déjà, incapable de se concentrer sur quoique se soit, incapable de réfléchir, incapable d'enquêter. Il ne faisait que retourner les événements récents en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore.

Il soupira profondément et laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières en mettant sa tête en arrière, se calant dans son fauteuil.

-Dure journée? Fit la voix de son supérieur.

William se redressa et se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un timide sourire.

-On peut dire ça, soupira le jeune homme.

-Depuis combien de temps vous n'êtes plus rentré chez vous pour dormir, dites-moi?

-Nous avons eu beaucoup de travail et…

-Foutaise ! Le poste est calme Murdoch.

-Eh bien je…

Son supérieur entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de lui.

-Vous voulez en parler?

-En parler? Grommela William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond dans votre caboche, alors en parler…

-Je ne crois pas que vous êtes bien placé pour…

-Pas moi, coupa Brakenreid, à Ogden.

-Je…non, murmura William, je ne veux pas en parler à Julia.

-Mmh, c'est à cause de l'autre malade c'est ça? Vous vous en voulez pour l'avoir laissé filer?

-Je ne préférerais pas en parler Monsieur, répondit timidement William, c'est personnel.

-Bien, comme vous voulez, lança Thomas en se levant, mais par pitié n'en faites pas une histoire personnelle justement, vous risqueriez de perdre beaucoup, notamment le Docteur Ogden. Et allez dormir un peu, vous faites peur.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part et quitta le bureau sans se retourner, laissant un William exténué et désemparé.

* * *

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées et immobile quelques minutes avant que son téléphone ne sonne et ne le fasse sursauter. Il le prit, priant que se soit un appel d'urgence et qu'il puisse se rendre sur n'importe quelle scène de crime pour se vider la tête, mais, la surprise fut bien plus grande et douce.

_-Bonjour Inspecteur Murdoch, fit cette voix qu'il connaissait bien. _

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden, répondit William en souriant.

_-Je ne vous dérange pas? _

-Non, non, je réglais quelques papiers mais j'ai un peu de temps à vous accorder. Que puis-je pour vous?

_-Eh bien, étant donné que ça fait déjà quatre jours que je n'ai plus de vos nouvelles, je me demandais comment vous alliez? Comment allez-vous William? _

-Je…vais bien, dit-il dans un soupir.

Il l'entendit rire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement.

_-Vous mentez mal, vous savez? _

-Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça en effet, admit le jeune homme timidement.

_-Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'important à faire j'aimerai vous inviter à une pièce de théâtre ce soir, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? _

-Julia, je ne sais pas si…

_-S'il vous plait, supplia la jeune femme, ça vous changerait les idées et je ne vais pas y aller seule. Imaginez que je me fasse courtiser par un riche banquier et…_

-A quelle heure? Coupa William.

Julia rit une fois encore en remarquant que son jeu marchait à chaque fois, et, après avoir repris son calme parla à nouveau.

_-La pièce commence à huit heures. _

-Je passerai vous chercher à l'asile à six heures, comme ça nous pourrons aller dîner avant si vous voulez.

_-J'en serai ravie. _

-Bien, à toute à l'heure alors.

_-A toute à l'heure, au revoir William, dit-elle avec amour._

-Au revoir, répondit celui-ci avant de l'entendre raccrocher.

Il en fit tout autant et reprit le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains en soupirant profondément. Depuis des semaines il ne pensait qu'à ça, jours et nuits et il espérait de tout cœur que cette soirée lui ferait voir autre chose, qu'il ne scruterait pas les environs constamment par peur d'y voir un visage familier qu'il redoutait. Ce soir il allait passer la soirée avec la femme qu'il aimait et si il voulait qu'elle ne remarque rien, il allait devoir oublier cet homme pour un soir, celui dont le nom était inscrit sur cette page jaunie qu'il avait sous les yeux, le nom de James Gillies.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Le couple marchait tranquillement dans la rue, d'un pas lent. L'air était encore doux à cette époque de l'année et après être sortis du théâtre, ils avaient décidé de faire quelques pas, bras dessus, bras dessous.

La jeune femme soupira de contentement et il n'en fallut pas davantage au jeune homme se trouvant à son bras, pour tourner la tête vers elle et la regarder tendrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Julia marchait, les yeux fermés, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Julia? Demanda timidement le jeune homme.

-Oui William? Répondit-elle aussitôt sans le regarder.

Il s'arrêta et elle en fit autant en ouvrant les yeux. Elle croisa son regard et sourit de plus belle avant de reprendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…me demandais ce qui vous rendait si sereine et confiante, au point de marcher dans la rue les yeux fermés.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et laissa une main glisser sur sa joue.

-C'est vous, dit-elle doucement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, je sais que je peux avoir une totale confiance en vous. Eh puis, je suis heureuse, n'avez-vous pas aimé cette soirée? Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Si bien sûr, le repas était délicieux, la pièce de bonne qualité et…

-Et ? Continua Julia d'un air taquin.

-Et j'étais en excellente compagnie, répondit William en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main, tout est parfait.

-Je vous trouve pourtant tendu et un peu absent. Quelque chose semble vous tracasser.

William ne répondit pas et reprit doucement sa route, Julia toujours solidement accrochée à son bras. Ce fut à présent à elle de le regarder avec intérêt. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle le trouvait extrêmement fatigué, pâle et en mal en point.

-William, dit-elle dans un soupir, vous me le diriez si vous aviez des problèmes de santé, n'est-ce pas?

Il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, y voyant toute l'inquiétude qui les habitait. Il lui sourit timidement.

-Je vais bien Julia, je n'ai pas de problèmes de santé. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas si je devrais vous en parler.

-Parlez-moi je vous en prie, supplia la jeune femme.

-C'est…Gillies.

A ce nom Julia sentit un frisson la glacer jusqu'au sang. Elle se figea sur place et son souffle se coupa. William reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit.

-J'ai besoin d'avoir la preuve qu'il soit mort pour reprendre ma vie, pour…

-J'ai compris, coupa Julia en s'éloignant, vous passez vos heures de libre au poste de police à chercher des indices sur son éventuelle survie.

-J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes aujourd'hui en sécurité.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de vous! Vous ne pouvez donc pas accepter qu'il soit mort et que tout soit terminé? Vous allez gâcher votre vie à vouloir à tout prix arrêter cet homme William. Vous en comprenez pas que c'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire? Vous détruire et _nous_ détruire.

-Je dois le faire.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence avant que Julia ne secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux.

-Je crois que cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part. Ramenez-moi chez moi s'il vous plait, je suis fatigué.

-Julia.

-S'il vous plait William, répéta la jeune femme doucement, j'aimerai rentrer je travaille tôt demain.

Il acquiesça simplement et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau pour reprendre son bras et ils se remirent en route, en silence. Cette fois la jeune femme gardait son regard cloué au sol et marchait d'un pas pressé. Elle avait hâte de rentrer et de se laisser aller à la peine qui gagnait son cœur en apprenant que l'homme qu'elle aimait préférait poursuivre un homme sans doute mort plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant sa demeure, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot sur le chemin, sans même avoir croisé leur regard. Puis, lorsque Julia voulut passer la grille, William la retint quelques secondes et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise de cette prise d'initiative, mais elle se laissa faire, simplement.

-Je le fais parce que je vous aime Julia, murmura William au creux de son oreille, je veux vous rendre heureuse, je veux vous épouser, je veux vieillir à vos côtés, mais tout ceci je ne pourrai le faire que lorsque j'aurai la certitude que vous ne puissiez jamais plus être en danger. Gillies a dit qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec vous, et ça me rend malade. J'ai besoin que tout ceci se termine, pour vous.

Julia ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, se blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui. Elle sentit William resserrer son étreinte et perdre son visage dans sa nuque où il laissa voyager son souffle quelques instants. Puis, après quelques temps ils se séparèrent à peine pour croiser leur regard. Julia laissa une fois encore sa main voyager sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de s'approcher un peu plus de lui pour sentir ses lèvres effleurer les siennes alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux.

-William Henry Murdoch, vous êtes un homme incroyable, honnête, droit et juste. Je vous ai toujours aimé et je vous aimerai toujours, mais je vous en prie ne perdez pas votre âme à cause de ce monstre. Et promettez-moi que vous ne nous laisserons pas nous éloigner comme nous l'avons fait dans le passé. J'ai besoin de vous.

-Je vous le promets, soupira William du bout des lèvres.

Elle posa son front contre le sien quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et plein de promesses, jusqu'au moment où elle ne résista plus à l'envie de l'approfondir. Sa langue glissa sur les lèvres du jeune homme et une seconde après rencontra la sienne pour un langoureux et profond baiser qui leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux.

-Je vous appellerai demain, murmura William en reprenant son souffle, peut être pourrions-nous déjeuner ensembles.

-C'est un bon début, répondit Julia de la même façon, bonne nuit William.

-Bonne nuit Julia, répondit celui-ci.

Ils échangèrent alors encore un regard et un sourire et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois encore avec douceur. La jeune femme glissa doucement hors de l'étreinte du jeune homme et s'éloigna de lui en souriant. Elle passa la grille de son jardin et monta les marches en bois qui la guidaient vers la maison. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle la ferma doucement, le laissant seul sur le trottoir désert.

William soupira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. Puis, après avoir vu la lumière de la chambre s'allumer au premier étage, il s'éloigna en direction du poste de police, bien déterminé à mettre fin à cette histoire, afin d'en commencer une autre auprès de la femme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits et qui avait été malheureusement remplacé par un homme qu'il haïssait.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Il se trouvait à son bureau une fois encore. La semaine avait été chargée, mais pourtant, il refusait de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Il s'efforçait de faire bonne figure auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il la sentait s'éloigner doucement de lui au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et qu'il continuait à lui mentir. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'elle avait raison, qu'il n'avait pas à l'éloigner de lui alors qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais William ne pouvait en faire autrement. Il devait coincer cet homme qui avait juré leur perte, pour qu'un jour, enfin, il puisse la demander en mariage et la rendre heureuse. Il espérait simplement ne pas la perdre une fois encore jusque là.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Le poste de police était vide. Les deux seuls officiers de garde avec lui était partis dans un bar pour une bagarre au coin de la rue, et William était la seule silhouette à encore hanter les lieux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant le téléphone sonner. Dans un soupir las, il décrocha.

-Inspecteur William Murdoch.

_-Un…mort, vite, il…_

-Calmez-vous Madame, lança William d'une voix calme, où vous trouvez-vous?

_-Queen Street, club Lupius, dans l'impasse. _

-Bien Madame, surtout ne bougez pas et ne touchez à rien, nous arrivons…madame? Madame?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut la tonalité du téléphone. William se leva dans un bond, il raccrocha, prit son chapeau et quitta rapidement les lieux sans prendre la peine de laisser une adresse ou un nom, sentant que cette femme devait être en danger et que ses minutes étaient comptées.

Il prit sa bicyclette et pédala à toute vitesse à l'adresse indiquée, arrivant quelques courtes minutes plus tard. Il la posa contre le mur en briques et fit le tour du bâtiment pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle sombre. William regarda tout autour de lui, s'avançant avec précaution, tendant devant lui la lampe qu'il avait pris au passage avant de quitter le poste de police. Arrivé au bout de la ruelle qui était en réalité un cul de sac, il trouva un cadavre au sol, un homme. William se pencha vers lui et le tourna doucement pour regarder son visage. Il se figea alors sur place. Cet homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il traquait depuis des semaines.

-James Gillies, murmura-t-il.

-Pas tout à fait Inspecteur, fit une voix d'homme dans l'obscurité.

Il se tourna dans sa direction mais une seconde après, il sentit un objet le frapper violement à la tête et il perdit connaissance. Son corps tomba sur le sol froid, la lampe s'échoua à côté de lui, sa vision se brouilla. Il vit pourtant un autre homme le regarder en souriant, un homme qui semblait être celui qui était mort devant lui. Il tenta de tendre la main dans sa direction, mais il ne pu plus lutter et il ferma les yeux, s'évanouissant.

* * *

Le jeune homme reprenait doucement conscience. Pourtant une affreuse migraine le paralysa. Il se redressa avec difficulté. Assit sur le sol, il porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête et sentit quelque chose de moite et de tiède se glisser entre ses doigts. Il approcha sa main de ses yeux et fit une grimace. Du sang. Il s'apprêta alors à se lever, tentant de se souvenir des derniers évènements lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son autre main. Ses doigts se resserraient sur un couteau, imbibé de sang. Il le lâcha aussitôt. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse, sur le corps qui se trouvait à côté de lui, sur tout ce sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, sur cette marre sombre près de laquelle il se trouvait et dans laquelle baignait l'autre corps. Il jeta un regard vers celui-ci, il n'avait pas bougé.

-Police de Toronto, ne bougez pas.

William sursauta en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Lâchez votre arme et levez doucement les mains au-dessus de votre tête.

William s'exécuta en silence.

-Levez-vous et tournez-vous.

Il le fit avec difficulté et croisa alors le regard de son supérieur qui pointait un fusil vers lui avant de voir George à ses côtés.

-Murdoch?

-Monsieur?

Firent ses amis à l'unisson avant de baisser leur arme. Ils s'approchèrent et regardèrent avec plus d'intérêt ce qu'il se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Malgré la faible luminosité, Brakenreid avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous l'avez tué? Vous avez tué Gillies?

-Ce, ce n'est pas lui et…

-Vous vous êtes planté de type?

-Je…ne l'ai pas tué je…

Ils entendirent une calèche approcher et George prit la parole.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir Monsieur et vite.

-Quoi? Je…

-Tirez-vous, ordonna Brakenreid.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait je…

-Vous êtes couvert de sang, vous teniez l'arme du crime, vous étiez à côté d'un homme qui ressemble à Gillies et il est mort. Alors moi je veux bien vous croire lorsque vous affirmez que vous n'êtes pas coupable, mais personne au monde ne le croira à part nous deux, si vous voulez éviter la corde, partez Murdoch.

-Mais…je…bredouilla William incapable de dire un mot de plus.

-Murdoch, murmura son supérieur, allez-y. Allez-vous cacher à un endroit ou vous serez en sécurité et nous en reparlerons. Mais pour l'instant personne ne doit vous voir ici.

-Je ne peux pas fuir si je suis innocent.

-BON SANG ! Dégagez ou je vous tire dessus, c'est clair?

Bien qu'il savait que son supérieur n'était pas capable de lui faire du mal, William acquiesça simplement. Après un dernier regard à la scène de crime, il emprunta la ruelle à nouveau pour se diriger vers le fond de celle-ci et grimper sur des cagots et des boites en bois pour escalader le mur. Il adressa un dernier regard à ses amis avant de voir d'autres policiers s'engouffrer dans la ruelle et il se laissa glisser de l'autre côté du mur. Il s'y adossa quelques secondes à peine, avant de partir, rapidement, aussi rapidement qu'il lui était donné possible de marcher dans son état. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il devait rentrer chez lui, se laver, se changer et remettre ses idées en place. Mais cette affreuse migraine semblait s'intensifier. William marcha, encore et encore dans les rues désertes. Il jeta alors un regard à sa montre, il était près de minuit. Il avait été inconscient pendant une heure au moins, une heure qui avait suffit à James Gillies à mettre son plan en action. William était furieux et ne remarqua pas qu'il se trouvait déjà aux abords de la maison où il vivait. Il se figea pourtant sur place en voyant des policiers entrer, laissant une Madame Kitchen effrayée sur le pas de la porte. Il se cacha alors un peu dans les fourrés et ferma les yeux. Il devait aller quelque part où il serait en sécurité. Mais ou? Il n'avait que cette minuscule chambre, son bureau et la morgue du poste de police. Julia. Il n'y avait qu'en elle sur qui il pouvait compter à cet instant. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la maison et fit demi-tour, longeant les murs des propriétés, se retournant souvent pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il emprunta plusieurs rues avant d'arriver dans celle où vivait la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il atteignit la grille de son jardin son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine l'espace d'une seconde. Il ignorait s'il faisait le bon choix, s'il ne la mettait pas, elle aussi, en danger. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et ce fut son visage à elle qu'il vit, ce fut sa voix qui résonna dans sa tête.

_-Vous pourrez toujours avoir confiance en moi William, toujours. _

Il soupira profondément et poussa la grille, il emprunta l'allée pavée, il monta les marches en bois et après une dernière hésitation, il tira la sonnette et attendit.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci pour vos reviews ;) Voici la suite. _**

**_Bonne fêtes de fin d'années. _**

**_Biz _**

**_Julia _**

* * *

Il se trouvait depuis quelques secondes devant la porte close, sentant son cœur battre la chamade, prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine, sentant sa tête lui tourner un peu plus.

Il vit la lumière s'allumer de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. Il sursauta en entendant une calèche s'engager dans la rue et, en un bond, il s'éloigna, descendit les marches en bois et s'apprêta à prendre l'allée pavée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se figea sur place en entendant cette voix qu'il aimait tant l'appeler.

-William?

Il se retourna alors doucement. Julia se trouvait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtue d'une longue mais fine chemise de nuit, nouant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, les cheveux défaits tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. La lumière venant derrière son dos lui donnait des airs d'ange et William ne pu articuler un mot en la voyant ainsi.

La jeune femme avança doucement vers lui et se figea également sur place en haut des marches, sentant son souffle se couper.

-Oh mon Dieu William, dit-elle avec panique, vous êtes blessé.

Elle arriva rapidement vers lui et lui prit la main.

-Ce…n'est pas, mon sang, bredouilla le jeune homme.

Julia se paralysa en une seconde et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle allait rentrer dans cette maison et le laisser sur le pas de la porte, mais le regard de la jeune femme se radoucit aussitôt. Elle baissa les yeux vers son corps pour regarder avec détail les taches de sang et sa main qu'elle tenait toujours, puis, elle leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau. Il sentit la jeune femme prendre son autre main également et l'attirer vers la maison.

-Julia, je dois vous expliquer…

Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

-Rentrons, vous m'expliquerez tout ça à l'intérieur.

Sans qu'elle ne le laisse répondre quoique se soit, elle l'entraîna avec elle, et il se laissa faire simplement, en silence.

* * *

Julia avait guidé William jusqu'à la salle de bain au premier étage. Elle lui avait fait couler de l'eau dans une bassine, lui avait apporté des savons et une serviette afin qu'il puisse se laver les mains et le visage. Il avait alors retiré sa veste, son gilet et ouvert sa chemise, tous tachés de sang. Lorsqu'il retira sa chemise pour se retrouver simplement en t-shirt, Julia le regarda avec intérêt.

-William, vous êtes blessé.

-J'ai reçu un coup à la tête, répondit simplement celui-ci alors qu'elle approchait déjà de lui.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-elle tendrement en le guidant vers une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Une fois encore, il obéit simplement, en silence. Elle se pencha alors sur lui, laissant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour regarder de plus près la blessure. William avait le visage presque contre sa peau, les yeux toujours ouverts, il ne pu s'empêcher de voir ce qui se trouvait si près de lui, ce qu'il désirait tant depuis si longtemps. Le tissu de la chemise de nuit s'écartait lorsque la jeune femme bougeait et il sourit doucement en voyant ses seins se dessiner entre le tissu. Quelques mèches bouclées tombèrent devant son visage et il ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant, appréciant de sentir ses mains sur lui, son parfum l'entourer, les mouvements de sa poitrine. S'il y avait bien un instant de cette nuit dont il voulait se souvenir pour toujours, c'était celui-là.

-Vous avez de la chance, cette blessure n'est pas très profonde, avez-vous des vertiges et…William?

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard inquiet.

-Je devrai partir Julia, je vous mets en danger si je reste là.

-Et si vous n'êtes pas soigné et allongé quelques temps, c'est vous qui êtes en danger.

-Je dois, commença William en voulant se lever.

-Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je vous soigne, coupa Julia en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir assit, je vous en prie.

Il acquiesça et soupira profondément.

-Je suis tombé dans un piège et je dois retrouver l'homme qui en est responsable.

-James Gillies, murmura Julia dans un souffle, c'est lui n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

Julia s'éloigna de lui pour ouvrir un meuble et sortir du coton et des produits.

-J'ai été appelé sur une scène de crime par une femme paniquée, j'étais seul au poste et je m'y suis précipité, sans réfléchir, la croyant en danger. Il y avait un homme qui ressemblait en tout point à Gillies. J'ai eu le temps de constater qu'il était mort et j'ai été frappé à la tête. J'ai vu Gillies, Julia…

-Votre imagination aurait pu vous jouer des tours, murmura la jeune femme alors qu'elle commençait déjà à le soigner, vous êtes obsédé par cet homme depuis…

-Non, coupa William, je sais ce que j'ai vu, il était là. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je tenais l'arme du crime dans ma main, j'étais couverts de sang, Brakenreid et George sont arrivés. Ils m'ont dis de partir au plus vite, je suis passé chez moi mais ils entraient déjà chez Madame Kitchen. Je n'avais nul part où aller et…

Julia s'éloigna un peu de lui et sourit tendrement. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui, lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant doucement, sans jamais quitter son regard.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi William. Vous avez eu raison de venir me voir.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Et si Gillies est de retour, vous êtes en danger, si la police en a après moi et qu'ils apprennent que je suis venu ici, vous êtes en danger et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que la sonnette retentit une fois encore, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard et Julia se leva aussitôt.

-Je vais partir, murmura William.

-Vous allez rester, rétorqua Julia aussitôt.

William se leva à son tour et la regarda s'afférer à tout ranger autour de lui. Elle prit ses vêtements et les lui fourra dans les bras.

-Julia…

-Dans ma chambre William, dépêchez-vous.

Elle nettoya rapidement toutes traces de la venue du jeune homme et le poussa hors de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait en face et lui lança un dernier regard.

-Si vous nous entendez monter, allez dans l'armoire.

-Julia, il ancra son regard dans le sien, merci.

Elle ne répondit pas et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éclipser et de descendre rapidement les escaliers, le laissant un peu perdu quelques instants.

Puis, à contre cœur, toujours les bras chargés, il s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il lui était bien entendu hors de question d'allumer la lumière pour signaler sa présence. Il ne connaissait pas la pièce non plus, ce qui compliqua sa progression. Mais un trait de lune lui vint de l'extérieur. Il vit le large lit défait dans lequel dormait la femme qu'il aimait. Il vit une commode, une coiffeuse, une chaise et une grosse masse sombre; l'armoire. William s'y dirigea rapidement, il l'ouvrit et y laissa tomber ses affaires à l'intérieur, puis, après un dernier soupir et regard accordé aux robes et corsets parfaitement rangés, il se glissa entre eux, savourant la délicieuse odeur du parfum de Julia l'encercler.

* * *

La jeune femme soupira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva face au Commissaire Giles, à l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et à d'autres hommes du poste de police.

-Messieurs? Dit-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

-Docteur Ogden, commença le Commissaire, nous sommes à la recherche de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Un meurtre.

-Je crois que si vous voulez le contacter pour qu'il vienne sur les lieux d'un meurtre, il faudrait lui téléphoner, chez lui de préférence, et non venir aussi nombreux en pleine nuit chez moi. Je ne vis pas avec l'Inspecteur, Commissaire Giles.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Docteur, il est suspect et fugitif. Nous sommes venu fouiller votre domicile.

-Je ne vous permets pas, s'offusqua Julia.

-Docteur, murmura Brakenreid, vous feriez mieux de nous laisser entrer, ce n'est que la procédure étant…

-Etant donné votre passé avec l'Inspecteur, ajouta Giles avec méprit, chez qui pourrait-il se réfugier si ce n'est chez sa maitresse?

Julia lui lança un regard noir et s'écarta de la porte.

-Bien, je n'ai rien à cacher, allez-y.

Aussitôt les hommes entrèrent chez elle et fouillèrent toutes les pièces, une à une.

-L'étage, grommela Giles après quelques minutes.

-Pensez à vérifier dans mon lit, ajouta Julia avec défit, c'est bien là que vous vous attendez à le voir.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard et montèrent les escaliers, fouillant chaque pièce avec précaution. Devant la porte de la chambre de Julia, Giles se tourna vers elle.

-J'espère pour vous que l'Inspecteur n'est pas ici Docteur Ogden, ou vous serez accusé de complicité de meurtre pour avoir protégé un fugitif.

Julia fit alors un pas vers lui et ouvrit brusquement la porte, allumant la lumière. Elle se tint au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur ses hanches alors que le Commissaire regarda avec attention autour de lui.

-Dans l'armoire peut être, murmura-t-il.

-Ca suffit Giles, lança Brakenreid, les hommes ont retourné toute la maison, vous n'allez pas fouiller cette armoire et enlever la dignité du Docteur. Elle s'est montrée comme étant de bonne foi. Murdoch n'est pas là, alors n'insistez pas.

Giles fit une grimace et croisa une fois encore le regard de Julia avant de quitter la pièce et de descendre à nouveau, suivit par la jeune femme et Thomas. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, celui-ci se tourna vers elle et murmura à peine.

-Dites-lui de quitter la ville, il est dans de beaux draps.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et Julia acquiesça simplement. Puis, sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de la jeune femme, il quitta les lieux avec tous les autres policiers.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Comme c'est Noel, voici une suite ! Bon je me rends bien compte que cette fiction est classée T, par contre ce passage, est quand même limite M, ( voire M, je m'en sors pas trop avec les classifications...) alors si vous n'aimez pas, allez directement à la dernière phrase, ça résume tout. Disons, que je me suis un peu laissé emporter dans mon écriture ( et là j'ai softé le truc mdr, me suis dis oulalala c'est pas du T ça, mais supprimer davantage, non ça n'allait pas ;) ) J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. _**

**_Bonne lecture et encore merci. _**

* * *

Julia regarda les policiers quitter son jardin et la rue, puis, elle referma a porte d'entrée, veillant à la verrouiller à double tour. Elle éteignit les lumières et monta à l'étage. Elle entra dans sa chambre sans un bruit.

-William? Dit-elle timidement.

-Je suis là, répondit-il de la même façon.

Elle soupira alors de soulagement, sachant qu'il n'était pas partit. Elle ferma doucement la porte et posa sa main sur l'interrupteur. Aussitôt des doigts se saisirent des siens, un souffle tiède se glissa à son oreille et elle sentit le corps de William dans son dos. Elle se figea sur place, bien trop chamboulée par ce qu'il se passait en elle à cet instant.

-Non, n'allumez pas, murmura William contre sa peau, ils ont dû laisser un homme dans la rue pour vous surveiller.

Julia acquiesça simplement en reprenant son souffle, baissant doucement sa main le long de son corps. Elle sentit les doigts de William se lier aux siens et elle ferma les yeux.

-Merci, dit-il doucement.

-Je ne les aurai pas laissé vous emmener William, murmura enfin Julia sans ouvrir les yeux, quoiqu'il ait pu se passer dans cette ruelle ce soir je sais que vous êtes innocent. Et je vous…aime beaucoup trop pour risquer de vous perdre.

-Je sais, souffla William dans ses cheveux défaits avant d'en savourer une fois encore leur parfum.

Ils restèrent immobile quelques instants, sentant leur respiration s'accélérer par cette proximité qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu avant, par la sensation du corps de l'autre contre le sien, séparés par de très fins tissus.

-William ? L'Inspecteur veut que vous quittiez la ville. Il dit que vous êtes dans de sales draps.

-Et c'est-ce que je compte faire. Si je veux en finir avec Gillies, je dois le retrouver, quoique cela puisse m'en couter.

La jeune femme se retourna alors brusquement et elle fut surprise de sentir aussitôt le souffle de William sur ses lèvres, tant il était proche d'elle. La faible lumière qui venait de l'extérieur suffisait à peine à voir les courbes de son corps et de son visage, mais doucement, elle s'habituait à la luminosité. Il avait son regard plongé dans le sien, allant de ses yeux vers ses lèvres.

-Ne partez pas, je vous en prie.

-Julia…

-Pas ce soir. Restez cette nuit, rien que cette nuit. Vous l'avez dis vous-même, ils ont dû mettre un policier pour surveiller la maison. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir.

-Si je reste ce soir Julia, je…j'ai peur de…

-S'il ne vous restait qu'une nuit William, que feriez-vous?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et très doucement, elle sentit l'autre main de William glisser sur sa hanche, sur sa taille, sur sa poitrine, sur son cou, sur son menton, sur sa joue. Il caressa de son pouce ses lèvres et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je la passerai avec vous, bien sûr.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et approcha ses lèvres des siennes en fermant les yeux.

-Alors restez, murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé en sentant la main de William se glisser derrière son oreille, ne me quittez pas.

Une seconde après il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. Il lui lâcha la main pour la glisser dans le creux de ses reins et l'attirer tout contre lui, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir alors qu'elle laissait glisser ses mains sur son torse pour venir les mettre dans sa nuque. Il approfondit aussitôt le baiser, franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres, goûtant sa langue avec laquelle il joua pendant un long moment.

-Julia, murmura-t-il à la fin de ce baiser en reprenant son souffle, j'ai peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste si...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il sentit Julia lui prendre la main et la poser sur l'un de ses seins. Elle caressa sa joue et lui sourit timidement. Il plongea son regard dans les sien avant de baisser les yeux vers son corps. Avec une infinie douceur, il ouvrit le nœud de sa robe de chambre. Il écarta les deux pas et la fit glisser au sol. Puis, il resta là, immobile, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il faisait était vraiment bien sage. Julia rit doucement et se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser sous son oreille.

-Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais faire dans ma vie William, murmura-t-elle tendrement, lorsque j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, j'ai regretté n'en avoir pas fait davantage. Et ce que j'ai le plus regretté, c'est de n'avoir pas fait l'amour à l'homme que j'aime. J'aurai voulu connaitre ses mains sur mon corps, ses doigts effleurer ma peau, ses baisers sur mon ventre, dans ma nuque, sur mes seins. J'aurai voulu qu'il me fasse sienne. J'aurai voulu le voir lâcher prise, j'aurai voulu qu'il laisse éclater toute cette passion et tout cet amour qu'il a en lui.

Elle déposa un autre baiser et le regarda à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole sur ses lèvres.

-Le plus grand regret de ma vie fut été de ne pas avoir été dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime durant toute une nuit. Accordez-nous cette nuit William, rien qu'une nuit.

Il ne répondit pas et ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le cou de Julia, pour effleurer la fine peau de sa poitrine. Elle tressaillit aussitôt et une seconde plus tard, il l'embrassa avec passion. Ses mains se glissèrent sous les fesses de Julia et il la porta contre lui pour la mener au lit sans quitter sa bouche. Il l'y assit et prit place entre ses jambes alors qu'elle avait déjà jeté la tête en arrière et murmurais son nom du bout des lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains dans son T-shirt et le lui retira, puis, il se pencha vers elle, ne supportant plus de ne pouvoir goûter sa peau. William déposait de brûlants et humides baisers sur sa poitrine et dans son cou, alors que ses mains caressaient son dos et sa cuisse. Ses doigts défirent les cordelettes de sa chemise de nuit afin qu'il puisse nicher son visage dans le creux entre ses seins, lui arrachant d'autres soupirs de plaisir quand il goûtait les points les plus sensibles. Lorsque la tension se fit plus forte, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus refréner cette incroyable envie de goûter et découvrir son corps tout entier, il lui retira délicatement sa chemise de nuit et en fit autant de son pantalon. Il reprit place entre ses jambes et explora ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré dans les moindres détails, perdant pieds en sentant les mains de la jeune femme s'aventurer toujours plus loin, sentant à quel point elle aimait ses attentions, pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

-William, s'il…te plait.

Cet instant, il l'avait rêvé tant de fois, ce moment où elle le suppliait de la faire sienne, cet instant où elle se donnait totalement à lui. Il resta au-dessus d'elle et la regarda avec intérêt, jusqu'au moment où il croisa son regard. Julia laissa alors voyager sa main sur son torse pour venir prendre entre ses doigts la fine croix en or qui se balançait au cou de William. Celui-ci lui sourit et elle se raidit un instant en sentant sa virilité sur le point de rencontrer sa féminité.

-Attends, murmura Julia en plaçant sa main sur son membre durci, je…

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

-William, tu es certain de le vouloir?

-Je t'aime, coupa celui-ci avant de l'embrasser.

-Ta foi, tu ne pourras pas faire de retour en arrière si…

Il prit lui aussi son pendentif pour arracher la chaîne et la faire tomber sur le sol.

-Julia, rien n'est plus important que toi. J'ai faillit te perdre si souvent, alors ma foi ne sera pas une barrière de plus, pas ce soir.

Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne, celle qui se trouvait toujours encore à cet endroit si sensible qu'elle savait réveiller sans même s'en rendre compte parfois. Il glissa leurs mains dessus et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Si tu savais depuis quand j'ai eu envie de toi, depuis quand je te désire. Aujourd'hui ma foi ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer Julia. Rien, ni personne ne pourra.

-Tu es sûr alors?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie, jamais, répéta William avant de l'embrasser, cette nuit est la notre mon amour.

Elle lui sourit et doucement, elle le sentit guider son membre, qu'elle effleurait toujours, vers son intimité. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour faire les dernières millimètres qui les séparaient. Il se glissa en elle très doucement. Il s'empara de sa main et lia ses doigts aux siens les plaçant au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, s'allongeant tout contre elle, s'enfonçant un peu plus, jusqu'au moment ou il leur était impossible d'être plus proches. Ils poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson et échangèrent un autre baiser avant de commencer leur danse qui se jouait au rythme de leurs soupirs et de leur respiration saccadée. Cette nuit était à eux et ils savaient qu'ils n'en auraient plus une de telle avant bien longtemps. Ainsi, pour la toute première fois l'Inspecteur Murdoch fit tendrement, amoureusement, passionnément l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, le Docteur Julia Ogden.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Merci pour vos reviews :)_**

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

Le soleil commençait déjà sa course dans le ciel lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il sentait sa chaleur toucher sa joue et dans un grognement, sans ouvrir les yeux, il tourna la tête pour lui échapper. Aussitôt un agréable parfum qu'il connaissait bien lui vint aux narines, il sourit, sentant ce parfum qu'il aimait tant tout autour de lui. Il sentit une douce chaleur contre lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement. Il referma son étreinte autour de celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras, l'entendant pousser un soupir alors qu'une main voyagea sur son torse pour se perdre dans sa nuque. Doucement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire, et il dû ouvrir les yeux pour se convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel. Ce qu'il vit en premier fut ses cheveux couleur or briller sous les rayons du soleil. Il éloigna légèrement son visage qu'il avait niché dans ses cheveux défaits pour la regarder. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, étroitement enlacée.

William ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts glisser parmi ses boucles blondes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, très doucement, il effleura à peine sa peau, remontant de son poignet à son épaule en une délicate caresse. Il vit Julia sourire sans pourtant ouvrir les yeux, ce qui le poussa à continuer à la réveiller tendrement. Il bougea un peu pour s'échapper de son étreinte, pour venir la surplomber, laissant son regard voyager sur son visage, son cou, sa poitrine, ses seins, son ventre, sa hanche, sa féminité, ses cuisses et ses jambes. Il la regarda un long moment, souhaitant se souvenir pour toujours de cet instant, souhaitant pouvoir la regarder pendant des heures. Il vit pourtant un frisson secouer le corps de Julia et il tira le drap pour la recouvrir, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer sa peau, redessinant ses courbes au passage. Lorsque le tissu recouvrit son épaule, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou et il croisa son regard une seconde après. Les doigts de Julia se glissèrent dans sa nuque pour caresser doucement ses cheveux et ils se sourirent tendrement.

-J'aimerai me réveiller chaque matin avec toi, de cette façon, murmura Julia du bout des lèvres sans quitter son regard.

-J'aimerai pouvoir te réveiller chaque matin de cette façon, répondit William.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et se redressa un peu, laissant une main dans la nuque du jeune homme et l'autre caresser son torse.

-Pour cela, tu n'as qu'une question à me poser, William.

Il la regarda intensément avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer profondément.

-Julia, murmura-t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme, je t'aime, je t'aime à un point que t'imagine même pas, mais…Nous ne pouvons pas, encore moins aujourd'hui qu'avant, pas avec ce meurtre, ma fuite, Gillies et…

-J'ai compris, soupira Julia en fuyant son regard.

-Je t'épouserai, reprit William en levant doucement son menton pour croiser son regard, je te le promets. Quand le moment sera venu je te demanderai en mariage et ferai de toi mon épouse.

-Si tu ne te fais pas tuer avant William, rétorqua Julia sur un ton sec.

Il ne répondit pas et elle le poussa doucement pour lui échapper. Elle s'apprêta à quitter le lit, mais il la rattrapa tendrement par le poignet, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle y vit les regrets, l'amour, la douleur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs regards disaient tout. Doucement, William desserra ses doigts sur son poignet et Julia s'éloigna, attrapant sa chemise de nuit qui se trouvait au sol avant de quitter la pièce, sans un mot et sans un regard. Il resta assis à genoux sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées, entendant Julia dans la pièce voisine, à sa toilette. Puis, après un dernier soupir las, il se leva, rassembla ses vêtements épargnés par le sang et il se rhabilla.

* * *

Il resta de longues minutes simplement vêtu de son pantalon et de son t-shirt, assit sur le bord du lit, le regard dans le vide. Puis, sans qu'il ne remarque ses pas, Julia approcha de lui à nouveau. Elle prit place à ses côtés et plaça une main sur les siennes qu'il avait lié devant lui. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et elle lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-Excuse-moi, murmura Julia en souriant, je ne devrai pas t'en demander autant. Tu as déjà sacrifié tellement de choses pour moi William, en particulier cette nuit. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps, c'est juste que…j'ai peur que nous n'en ayons plus tellement. Les jours, les semaines et les mois passent William. Nous nous sommes perdus tant de fois, nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés, mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui j'ai peur de te perdre pour toujours. Tu comprends?

-Je sais, murmura William en resserrant ses doigts sur les siens avant de croiser son regard à nouveau.

Ils se sourirent et Julia leva les yeux vers la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil briller quelques instants.

-Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

-La nuit est terminée, soupira William de la même façon.

-Où vas-tu aller?

-Je te mettrais en danger si je te le disais.

Julia ne répondit pas et le regarda à nouveau. Il vit dans ses yeux les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir mais qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser glisser sur ses joues.

-Emmène-moi avec toi, où que tu ailles.

-Je vais retrouver Gillies, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi car il risque de s'en prendre à toi et je ne le supporterai pas. Tu dois rester ici, en sécurité.

-Tu ne pourras pas te retrouver face à lui, pas tout seul, tu as besoin de moi.

-Oui j'ai besoin de toi, admit le jeune homme en souriant, mais j'ai besoin de toi, ici.

Il guida doucement leurs mains liées vers sa poitrine et les plaça sur son cœur. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Julia pour émettre en sanglot.

-William.

Une seconde après, celui-ci s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec amour, tendresse, promesse et insistance. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs corps réagir aux souvenirs de cette nuit d'amour. Chaque sensation leur revenait à l'esprit, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque regard.

Ils se séparèrent alors à bout de souffle, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Je dois partir, il est déjà tard.

Elle acquiesça et il se leva aussitôt, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre sans se retourner. Et sur le pas de celle-ci, il se figea sur place, entendant les sanglots que Julia tentait d'étouffer. Il se retourna, juste une seconde, la voyant de dos, pleurer doucement. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il lui criait de rejoindre ce lit, de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais s'éloigner d'elle, mais sa raison, elle, lui ordonnait de quitter cette maison, rapidement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et ouvrit la porte.

-Je t'aime Julia, murmura-t-il avant de sortir sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part.

* * *

Julia avait entendu la porte de la chambre se refermer doucement derrière elle. Elle était restée quelques secondes immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide lorsqu'un objet au sol, un peu plus loin, attira son attention. Elle se leva d'un bond et se saisit de la chainette en or au bout de laquelle se balançait le pendentif de William. Celui qu'il avait négligemment jeté la veille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui prouver avec passion à quel point il l'aimait. Julia quitta aussitôt la pièce au pas de course, elle dévala les escaliers et rejoignit la cuisine où se trouvait une petite porte donnant dans le jardin. Elle vit la carrure de William s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte et elle l'arrêta, posant sa main sur la sienne qui se trouvait déjà sur la poignée. Elle croisa son regard et son souffle se coupa l'espace d'une seconde. Il allait prendre la parole mais elle l'en empêcha, faisant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, venant butter son corps contre le sien, goûtant passionnément ses lèvres et sa langue. William répondit aussitôt à sa sollicitation, caressant sa hanche d'une main et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour une longue lutte passionnée.

-N'oublie pas cette nuit William, souffla Julia en reprenant son souffle, n'oublie pas ce que nous avons vécu, n'oublie pas à quel point je t'aime, n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dis et, William… reviens vivant. Je t'en supplie.

-Je le ferai.

Elle acquiesça et lui tendit son pendentif, lui mettant dans sa main.

-N'oublie pas ça.

Il regarda un instant l'objet avant de sourire et de le placer dans la main de Julia qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

-Je n'en ai plus besoin aujourd'hui. J'ai mon ange gardien. Garde-le jusqu'à mon retour.

Ce fut au tour de Julia de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre que William l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis, elle se lova dans ses bras et ferma les yeux quelques secondes lorsqu'il referma son étreinte autour d'elle.

-Lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée, murmura William dans le creux de son oreille, je vous demanderai en mariage Docteur Ogden et des nuits comme celle-ci nous en passerons des centaines.

-A condition que je dise « oui », Inspecteur Murdoch, répondit Julia en souriant.

Il rit doucement et s'éloigna d'elle pour croiser son regard une fois encore, pour laisser ses doigts effleurer sa peau et ses lèvres.

-J'espère bien que tu diras « oui », murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, merci pour tout mon amour.

Puis, ils brisèrent leur étreinte et William ouvrit la porte, sans pour autant quitter le regard de Julia.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle timidement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit William avant de sortir prudemment et de s'éclipser en quelques secondes derrières les arbres bordant la propriété de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci le regard partir, puis, lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle referma la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le bois sombre. Elle regarda la croix en or qui reposait dans sa main et ferma les yeux.

-Je vous en prie, protégez-le et ramenez-le moi.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

La jeune femme avait mis de nombreuses minutes pour se préparer ce matin là. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les évènements de la veille et chaque regard accordé à son lit défait un peu plus loin, lui procurait des frissons de plaisir en revoyant encore et encore ce qu'il s'y était passé. Elle était à la fois heureuse et terrifiée. Heureuse d'avoir enfin connu l'amour de William, heureuse de l'avoir enfin vu arrêter de réfléchir, heureuse qu'il se soit montré si attentif, doux, aimant et passionné. Elle avait toujours suspecté l'Inspecteur Murdoch comme étant un homme capable d'aimer sans limite, mais ce matin là, elle avait la preuve qu'il était un homme habité par une passion dévastatrice lorsqu'il la laissait enfin éclater. Elle était heureuse d'être autant aimé par l'homme qu'elle-même aimait sans bornes, heureuse que pour la première fois de sa vie lorsqu'il eut à faire un choix, il la choisit elle.

Julia lança un autre regard au lit et soupira profondément. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce que cette nuit lui rappelait, elle était terrifiée, terrifiée de le perdre, terrifiée de savoir que cette nuit avait été peut être la seule de toute sa vie qu'elle aurait à passer dans ses bras. Elle avait peur de ne jamais le revoir, peur qu'on lui annonce sa mort, peur qu'il regrette, que lorsque tout serait redevenu comme avant, William ne s'éloigne d'elle une fois encore.

Julia ferma les yeux quelques secondes lorsque le téléphone au rez-de-chaussée sonna et la fit sursauter. Elle se leva alors de la chaise devant sa coiffeuse et quitta la chambre au pas de course.

-Oui je vais prévenir Madame, Officier.

-….

-A vous aussi. Au revoir.

Julia arriva dans le couloir, en bas de l'escalier et vit son employée de maison raccrocher et se tourner vers elle. La jeune femme, à peine plus jeune qu'elle, lui sourit tendrement.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden.

-Bonjour Gladys, répondit Julia, vous êtes déjà là?

-Il est presque dix heures Madame.

-Oh, soupira Julia, je devrai me dépêcher dans ce cas, je suis en retard. Qui était-ce au téléphone?

-L'agent de police Crabtree, il vous demande au poste de police numéro quatre pour une affaire. L'Inspecteur Murdoch doit avoir, une fois encore, besoin de vous, lui lança la jeune femme en souriant, il semble ne plus vouloir vous quitter.

Mais Julia resta figée sur place quelques instants, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Madame? Etes-vous certaine que tout va bien?

-Je vais bien, je…je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle lui lança un timide sourire et passa à côté d'elle pour prendre son chapeau et le fixer sur sa tête, puis, elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

-Ne m'attendez pas ce soir Gladys, la journée risque d'être longue. J'ai de nombreux patients à voir et si je dois passer au poste de police, je risque de ne pas rentrer tôt.

-Je comprends, bonne journée Madame.

-Merci, à vous aussi.

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard et un dernier sourire et Julia quitta sa demeure. Elle emprunta l'allée en dalles sombres et passa la grille de son jardin. Une fois dans la rue, elle croisa plusieurs de ses voisins, qu'elle salua poliment. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder aux alentours, espérant voir la carrure et le sourire de l'homme qui l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, cet homme qui lui manquait déjà terriblement.

* * *

Elle arriva au poste de police en début d'après-midi. Ce fut après un long soupir, afin de se donner du courage, que Julia entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Agent Crabtree. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Bonjour George, répondit Julia timidement, j'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez me voir? Je suis désolée de n'être venue plus tôt, j'ai dû me rendre à l'asile.

-Il n'y a aucun problème Docteur, répondit George, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid voulait vous voir pour…enfin vous savez.

George fit un vague mouvement de la tête vers le bureau vide de William et Julia acquiesça alors timidement.

-Avez-vous du nouveau concernant l'enquête? Est-ce le Commissaire Giles qui l'a pris en charge?

-Vous feriez mieux d'en parler vous-même avec l'Inspecteur. Mais oui, c'est le Commissaire qui s'en charge.

-Et nous savons tous à quel point il déteste William, murmura Julia pour elle-même en regardant le sol quelques secondes.

George la regarda en silence, avant de reprendre la parole doucement.

-Je vais prévenir l'Inspecteur que vous êtes là.

Elle acquiesça simplement et le regarda passer devant elle. Puis, d'un air absent, son regard se dirigea vers les vitres du bureau de William. Elle s'imagina le voir assit à son bureau, comme il l'était bien souvent, plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport, le front légèrement plissé, les lèvres pincés, concentré. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait assisté à cette scène, sans qu'il ne la remarque, quelques secondes passées à le regarder, simplement.

-Docteur Ogden.

Celle-ci sursauta un instant en attendant la voix de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid l'interpeller. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, puis, elle le suivit dans son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous.

Elle s'exécuta dans la seconde et il ferma la porte derrière elle avant de contourner son fauteuil et de se diriger vers le meuble sur lequel reposait sa bouteille de Whiskey et quelques verres. Il se servit et tendit la bouteille vers elle.

-Vous voulez un verre?

-Non merci, répondit poliment Julia.

-Ca vous ferait du bien, vous êtes pâle.

-C'est que, toute cette affaire m'inquiète un peu, avoua timidement la jeune femme.

Brakenreid fit alors le tour du bureau avec son verre et prit place en face d'elle.

-Où est Murdoch?

-Il m'a dit qu'il quittait la ville mais je ne sais pas où il est allé. Retrouver Gillies sans doute.

-Quand?

-Ce matin, autour des huit heures.

-Vous l'avez encore vu ce matin? Il n'était donc pas chez vous hier soir? J'aurai parié sur le coup de l'armoire.

-Si, il est parti ce matin, il…était avec moi.

Elle croisa le regard de celui qui avait été pendant des années son supérieur et celui-ci soupira profondément en se callant dans son fauteuil, voyant les joues de la jeune femme se rosirent doucement.

-Ooooh, je vois. Quoiqu'il en soit, Giles l'a dans le collimateur. Toutes les preuves et témoins le désignent comme coupable et…

-Il n'est pas coupable, coupa Julia, je le sais.

-Il vous l'a dit, avant ou après avoir…enfin vous voyez?

-Inspecteur, nous parlons de William, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne tuerai pas un homme sauf si sa vie était en danger. Il m'a dit qu'il était innocent et je le crois.

-Je le connais Docteur et je sais de quoi il est capable. Je le crois innocent tout comme vous. Sauf que vous oubliez une chose, Murdoch tuerait pour une personne, pour la protéger, pour éradiquer définitivement une menace qui pèse sur elle. Ce type est le portrait craché de Gillies, et je reste persuadé que Murdoch tuerait Gillies, pour vous. Nous le savons tous et vous le savez également.

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda ses mains nouées sur ses genoux devant elle. Elle savait que l'Inspecteur Brakenreid avait raison, mais elle savait également que William était innocent car son cœur ne pouvait pas se tromper.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

-Retrouver le vrai coupable, mais ça me semble compliqué car si c'est vraiment Gillies qui lui a tendu un piège, il nous sera difficile de le prouver. Et Giles risque de ne pas nous croire si nous revenons avec ces arguments une fois encore. Murdoch est en fuite, ce qui n'arrange pas nos affaires. Bref, on est mal barré.

-C'Est-ce que Gillies avait prévu, grommela Julia, il connait William aussi bien que nous. Il prévoit ses réactions.

-C'Est-ce que je crois, oui. Ecoutez Docteur, si Murdoch entre en contact avec vous il…

-Il ne le fera pas, coupa Julia, il veut mener cette enquête lui-même et il ne reviendra que lorsqu'il aura trouvé Gillies, que lorsqu'il l'aura définitivement arrêté.

Elle lève les yeux au plafond en soupirant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il veut me protéger, jouer les héros.

-Il sait ce qu'il risque? Ce jeu n'est pas encore terminé et j'ai peur qu'il le fasse par une mort.

-Je crois qu'il le sait, murmura Julia, mais il en accepte le prix. Il est têtu.

-Si on le chope avant Gillies, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

-Si Gillies le trouve avant nous, j'ai bien plus peur encore, soupira Julia, et William est déterminé à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Encore une fois, je crois que vous êtes bien placée pour le comprendre.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Julia haussa simplement les épaules. Oui, elle le comprenait, mais elle voulait être à ses côtés pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve au lieu de trembler de peur à chaque instant en pensant à lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux quelques instants, Julia le regard plongé vers ses mains, l'Inspecteur la regardant avec intérêt. Et lorsqu'il eu terminé son verre, il le posa sur le bureau et se leva.

-Bien, Giles va sans doute vouloir vous interroger dans les prochains jours. Inutile de lui dire que vous avez passé la nuit avec Murdoch, il en va sans dire. Pour le déroulement de l'enquête, Crabtree vous tiendra informé, et je mettrais un agent chargé de vous surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre au cas où Gillies aurait envie de venir vous saluer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice, Inspecteur, s'offusqua Julia.

-Oh je sais, mais s'il vous arrivait quoique se soit Murdoch me tuerai moi-même de ses propres mains. Je vous l'ai dit, il y a une personne qu'il protégerait contre le monde entier.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Julia se leva à son tour.

-Allez travailler et vaquer à vos occupations habituelles, s'il y a quoi que se soit de neuf, vous serez informée.

-Merci, murmura Julia.

Il acquiesça et la jeune femme quitta le bureau, adressant un timide signe de la main à George, laissant son regard glisser une fois encore dans le bureau de William, l'imaginant derrière la vitre, la regarder en souriant. Puis, elle quitta le poste numéro quatre sans se retourner.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci pour vos reviews :) **_

_**Voici la suite. Je dirais que nous sommes plus ou moins à la moitié de la fiction! Bonne lecture :) **_

* * *

Les jours suivants avaient été éprouvants pour le Docteur Ogden. Elle ne comptait pas les heures qu'elle passait à l'asile, prenant plusieurs gardes d'affilées, profitant des quelques minutes ou le sommeil la rattrapait pour se reposer sur le sofa de son bureau.

Elle vivait dans l'angoisse permanente, voyant toujours du coin de l'œil un officier de police non loin d'elle. Elle était pourtant soulagée lorsque George prenait la relève, passant quelques minutes avec lui dans le jardin de l'asile à parler de l'affaire.

Ils n'avaient toujours eu aucune nouvelle de William, et ce, depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile de la jeune femme, une semaine plus tôt.

-Il doit être en vie Docteur, nous le saurions s'il en était autrement, lui avait dit George.

-Alors pourquoi ne me donne-t-il pas le moindre signe? Ne serait-ce qu'à moi?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et pourtant, elle connaissait la réponse : pour la protéger.

_« Tu n'es qu'un idiot William Murdoch, un Inspecteur doué, un homme incroyable et surprenant mais tu es borné et idiot.» _, se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête lorsqu'elle prenait quelques minutes à penser à lui plus qu'à l'habitude.

* * *

William avait rapidement quitté le jardin de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Il avait longé plusieurs murs, escaladé des palissades, bref il s'était éclipsé sans bruit, courant le plus vite et le plus loin possible d'elle, afin qu'elle n'ait pas d'ennuis. Il savait ce que risquait un complice dans une affaire de meurtre et il savait que Julia le défendrait contre le monde entier s'il le fallait. Son cœur avait saigné un peu plus à chaque foulée qu'il avait fait ce jour là. Il avait pensé à l'idée de l'emmener avec lui, de prendre le train, de partir, tout simplement, tous les deux. Il savait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien sur cette Terre si ce n'est la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, caresser sa peau, gouter ses lèvres, plonger son regard dans le sien. Il ne voulait qu'elle, pour toujours. Et pour cela, une fois encore il ne tint pas la promesse qu'il lui avait fait, celle où il lui disait qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés.

Assis sur ce lit, dans cette minuscule chambre d'hôtel de Winnipeg, William pensait à elle. Il se remémorait une fois encore la seule et unique nuit qu'il avait passé à la tenir dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme sourit en se laissant tomber sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Il ne l'avait pas seulement tenu dans ses bras. Il avait fait beaucoup plus que cela. Il l'avait embrassé, caressé, touché, mordu même. Il rougit à ce souvenir, entendant encore dans un coin de sa tête son soupir de surprise d'avoir touché un point aussi sensible, aussitôt suivit par le plaisir. Jamais il ne s'était douté une seule seconde qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'il fit cette nuit là. Il en avait passé bien d'autres à imaginer son corps, à penser de quelle façon il aimerait lui faire l'amour, quels auraient pu être ses gestes, ses mots, ses baisers. Mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé une seule seconde se montrer si entreprenant et passionné. Il était un jour tombé sur un livre laissé dans le salon de madame Kitchen et ses yeux avaient lus quelques lignes. Sa logeuse s'était arrêté à un moment qu'il jugea indécent d'écrire et pourtant, ses yeux n'avaient pu quitter les méandres d'encre jusqu'au moment où Miss Danville poussa un cri de plaisir avant que Mr Hosman ne la repose au sol dans cette ruelle déserte de Londres.

William savait de quelle façon tout cela se faisait et nombreux fut ses rêves emplis des soupirs, des rires et des douceurs, souvent cachés avec pudeur, de Julia. Mais lui faire l'amour avait été au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et encore une semaine après lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et repensait à ce moment, il pouvait presque sentir un de ses baisers se perdre dans sa nuque et sa voix douce au creux de son oreille.

_« Tu me manque William, reviens vite mon amour. J'ai besoin que tu m'embrasse, j'ai besoin de tes mains sur mon corps, j'ai besoin de t'appartenir une fois encore » _

Bien malgré lui, ce soir là, il s'endormit sans même prendre le temps de se changer, goutant une fois encore ce corps qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails, dans ses rêves.

* * *

William avait rapidement quitté Toronto. Il avait tenté de retourner sur les lieux où fut retrouvé le cadavre de l'homme dont il ignorait tout. Mais un policier y veillait toujours, en civil. Alors, William décida de quitter la ville, après tout, son nom et sa photo se trouvaient dans les journaux dès le lendemain. Il lui avait été bien difficile d'enquêter discrètement, lui, qui aurait été reconnu à chaque coin de rue. Eh puis, Gillies avait tout prévu. Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare pour prendre un billet de train, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un morceaux de papier qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Seul Gillies avait pû lui fourrer dans la poche lorsqu'il avait été inconscient.

_Winnipeg_

Ainsi, il prit un train pour cette destination, sachant pertinemment qu'il se jetait sans doute dans la gueule du loup. Assis au fond d'un compartiment, il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de descendre à la prochaine gare, mais un jeune couple un peu plus loin attira son attention. La jeune femme aux boucles blondes et au regard couleur acier mais doux lui fit penser une fois encore à celle qui occupait son cœur. Celle qui serait en danger toute sa vie s'il ne mettait pas un terme à ce petit jeu. Ainsi il attendit pendant des jours que le train n'arrive à destination. Il eut encore assez d'argent en poche pour louer une petite chambre dans un hôtel de la ville et il attendit que le piège ne se referme, simplement.

Son enquête avait été difficile à mener. Aucun de ses amis ne pouvait être demandé en renfort et bien qu'il avait voulu plus d'une fois envoyer des télégrammes ou des lettres, il les gardait caché tous sous son lit, dans sa chambre , par peur de les mettre en danger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'avait plus eu aucun indice, plus aucune piste et finalement il se demandait si l'éloigner de Toronto n'avait pas simplement été une ruse par Gillies de l'éloigner de Julia afin qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Mais William voulait chasser cette idée de la tête. Ses collègues devaient avoir un œil sur elle. Brakenreid devait l'avoir mise sous protection, contre sa volonté, et George devait lui rapporter l'avancement de l'enquête si il y en avait. Il savait qu'elle devait se rendre à la morgue régulièrement pour voir le Docteur Grace, ayant besoin d'être rassurée que tout s'arrangerait. William savait qu'elle était en sécurité, du moins, il voulait s'en convaincre et il devait le faire s'il ne voulait prendre un train retour pour Toronto, se précipiter chez elle et l'empêcher de quitter ses bras ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Ainsi, il se plongea d'arrache pied dans le travail de recherches et finalement, cela paya. Après plus d'une semaine et demie où il tourna en rond sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il comprit pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette ville, et se fut avec la peur au ventre qu'il se rendit dans une ferme à l'abord de la ville, perdue au milieu d'une prairie immense. Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour là, et ce détail ne présagea rien de bon à l'Inspecteur Murdoch qui prit le chemin en terre d'un pas pressé. Au détour du chemin, il cru voir une ombre sous le toit de l'immense grange, mais il l'ignora, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la peur le gagner et son imagination faire le reste. Il avança vers la maison, monta les marches en bois qui grincèrent et remarqua enfin que la demeure ne semblait plus être habité depuis quelques années déjà. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, entrant, ne remarquant aucune lumière, mais juste un feu qui brulait tranquillement dans l'antre de la cheminée du salon. La décoration était sommaire et pourtant, l'intérieur était chaleureux. Il y avait une nappe sur la table de la salle à manger, un rôti et des pommes de terres encore chauds, un verre de vin rouge, des fleurs et une carte.

_« Faites comme chez vous Inspecteur. Savourez ce dernier repas, je suis certain que Julia en fait de même à cet instant. » _

Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Il quitta la pièce au pas de course, voulant se rendre en ville au plus vite pour envoyer un télégramme. Mais une fois encore son instinct le poussa à explorer la maison plus en détail. Il monta les marches qui conduisaient à l'étage. Les pièces étaient vides, hormis une seule, décorée avec soin, où se trouvait le minimum mais où un autre morceaux de papier reposait sur le lit. Il le prit à nouveau et y reconnut l'entête utilisée à l'asile.

_« Mon cher William, le temps me parait bien long sans toi. _

_Mais je sais que tu es parti pour me sauver. Je te retrouverai bientôt mon amour et nous seront ensembles, pour l'éternité. Je t'aime. Julia »_

William fronça les sourcils. Il y reconnaissait le papier utilisé par la jeune femme qu'il aimait, il pouvait jurer que c'était son écriture et pourtant, ces mots n'étaient pas les siens, il aurait pu y mettre la main au feu. Ils avaient été dicté par un autre. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il quitta la chambre au pas de course, dévala l'escalier, quitta la maison, emprunta l'allée en courant. Il ne se souciait pas de la pluie qui battait son visage. Il devait se rendre en ville au plus vite, envoyer un télégramme urgent au poste de police numéro quatre de la ville de Toronto. Peut être était-elle entre ses mains à ce moment là. Peut être avait-il eu raison en envisageant l'hypothèse que Gillies l'ai éloigné de Toronto pour s'en prendre à elle. Peut être souffrait-elle une fois encore par sa faute. Il devait faire vite, car Julia était en danger. La femme qu'il aimait comme un fou, celle qui était tout pour lui. Son ange gardien. _Sa_ Julia.

* * *

_à suivre ... ;) _


	9. Chapter 9

Le Docteur Ogden était perdue dans ses notes depuis de longues minutes déjà lorsque son téléphone, posé sur son bureau, sonna. Elle le prit et parla d'une voix détachée. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'Agent Crabtree évoqua le nom de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, qu'elle lâcha le porte plume qu'elle avait entre les mains afin de se concentrer sur ses mots.

_-…Et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid souhaite vous voir au poste dans la journée vous…_

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher et de se lever en un bond.

Elle quitta rapidement l'asile, prétextant une affaire très urgente au poste de police. Une fois le fiacre s'arrêtant devant le grand bâtiment en briques rouges, elle en descendit et s'apprêta à entrer par la petite porte de la cour lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien l'interpella.

-Julia? Fit le Docteur Grace en s'approchant d'elle.

-Bonjour Emily.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Je dois voir l'Inspecteur, c'est à propos de William.

-Ils ont du nouveau sur l'enquête?

-Je l'ignore, murmura Julia, mais George m'a dit que c'était important, je dois…

-Allez-y dans ce cas.

Julia acquiesça timidement en souriant et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, arrivant rapidement à la porte du bureau de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, donnant deux petits coups au montant de la porte avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur.

-Inspecteur Brakenreid? Vous vouliez me voir?

Il acquiesça et prit doucement la parole.

-Fermez la porte.

Elle s'exécuta et il en fit de même avec la deuxième. Il prit un morceau de papier sur son bureau et lui tendit, croisant à peine son regard lorsque la jeune femme s'en saisit.

Elle le lut rapidement et leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau.

-Quand est arrivé ce télégramme?

-Il est arrivé tard hier soir.

-Et vous ne m'avez appelé que ce matin? Lança Julia.

-Ecoutez Docteur, tout porte à croire que Murdoch se fait du souci pour rien. Voila deux semaines qu'un policier vous surveille constamment, et rien n'indique que Gillies est dans les parages.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas moi qui est en danger, c'est William.

-S'il a pu envoyer ce télégramme c'est qu'il est bien en vie et qui d'autre saurait qu'il vous a laissé « son passé » entre vos mains. D'ailleurs à quoi fait-il référence?

-Je ne doute pas que ce télégramme vienne de lui, lança Julia sans répondre à sa question, mais il est en danger croyez-moi. Et si nous n'y allons pas, il mourra.

-Docteur, je ne doute pas de vos sentiments et de vos inquiétudes à son égard mais je ne peux pas quitter le poste de police et faire voyage jusqu'à Winnipeg simplement à cause de votre intuition et…

-Eh bien j'irai seule, lança Julia en se dirigeant vers la porte, il est hors de question que je laisse William aux mains de ce monstre. Il a besoin de moi.

-Et si c'était justement le plan de Gillies? Vous faire aller à Winnipeg?

-Qu'il en soit ainsi dans ce cas, je prends le risque. Mais je ne laisserai pas William. Je prends le prochain train aujourd'hui même. Merci Inspecteur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Julia quitta la pièce au pas de course, sans même se retourner. Alors l'Inspecteur Brakenreid soupira profondément et ouvrit l'autre porte donnant sur le plateau central.

-CRABTREE !

* * *

Il n'avait plus dormi depuis deux jours. Après avoir envoyé un télégramme à Toronto, il repassait presque toutes les heures pour vérifier s'il avait une réponse. Et finalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, elle arriva, et William cru mourir de peur en lisant les quelques mots retranscris sur le papier.

_« Docteur Ogden introuvable depuis trois jours » _

Il reprit alors le chemin de sa chambre d'hôtel et se plongea dans les papiers qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce. Il savait que cela ne lui servirait à rien de retourner à la ferme qu'il avait visité la veille. Gillies n'aurait jamais emmené Julia là-bas. Il relut une fois encore dans les notes, le cadastre, tentant de trouver un autre endroit portant le nom des grands-parents du jeune homme. La ferme leur avait appartenu depuis des dizaines d'années avant leur mort huit ans plus tôt. William avait questionné les voisins des deux vieillards et l'un d'eux lui parla de la passion dévorante de pour la pèche.

_- Il avait une barque et passait de nombreux week-end sur le fleuve à pécher pendant des heures dans un coin reculé qui regorgeait de poissons. Il avait une cabane, abandonnée depuis sa mort, mais il y avait souvent emmené son petit fils étant enfant. Si vous voulez mon avis, y avait un truc pas rond dans la tête du gamin. Très intelligent, mais dérangé. _

William rassembla ses idées et un morceau de papier montrant les terrains de la famille. Un tout petit point noir se trouvait en haut de la carte, à quelques mètres du fleuve, à la bordure de leur propriété qui s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares.

-Je te tiens.

Il quitta rapidement la chambre, sans se retourner, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il devait faire vite et il le savait. Il savait qu'il allait peut être une fois encore affronter le danger, mais il savait aussi que ce soir là, tout allait se terminer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ainsi il arpenta la ville à une vitesse folle. Il courait dans cette rue déserte, la peur au ventre, le souffle court, épuisé. Il courait simplement, comme s'il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch sentait à peine ses jambes le porter. Mais il savait que sa vie en dépendait, _leur_ vie et que s'il n'arrivait pas bientôt, il la perdrait, pour toujours.

* * *

Il prit un sentier de terre, le souffle court, incapable de courir plus longtemps, marchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il s'enfonça dans la campagne, traversant les champs, se courbant sous les branches des arbres qui bordaient un bras du fleuve devenu une petite rivière. Il trouva la cabane abandonnée. Il s'arrêta une seconde, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver ses esprits. Il craignait ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette cabane. Il serra les poings en signe de détermination et s'avança vers la modeste demeure. Il monta les marches en bois et ouvrit la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil tout autour de lui, lui glaça le sang. Combien de temps James Gillies avait passé depuis sa fuite ici? Était-il devenu complètement fou? Tout semblait indiquer qu'il n'avait pas quitté cet endroit pendant des semaines et que la folie l'avait totalement gagné. Tout était saccagé, des graffitis, des traces d'ongles, des crochets au bout desquels se balançaient des poissons morts depuis des jours déjà, tout cela contrastait avec le semblant de civilité et de raffinement qui régnaient dans la demeure qu'il avait visité la veille.

Lorsqu'il voulut ressortir, quitter cet endroit inquiétant et puant, un éclat couleur or attira son attention dans un coin de la cabane. Des cheveux dorés, relevés en chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, une taille gracile, de longues jambes. William sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il se dirigea en un bond vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Julia, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il la retourna pour regarder son visage et il se figea sur place. Son visage était parfait, elle avait la peau claire, de fines lèvres, des yeux bleus mais vides. William soupira profondément en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, puis, il baissa les paupières de la jeune femme morte qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il se releva et s'éloigna d'elle lorsque la porte claqua dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

-La ressemblance est flagrante n'est-ce pas? Fit la voix de James Gillies. J'ai mis des jours à la trouver.

William se retourna et le regarda.

-Quel est son nom?

-Aucune importance, ce n'est pas votre chère Julia. Croyez-moi j'ai eu le temps de la regarder et de la toucher pour en être certain, elle est jolie mais pas autant que votre chère Docteur.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué?

-Ca faisait partie du jeu, lança Gillies en riant, je ne voulais pas abimer le si beau visage de l'amour de votre vie, ça aurait été bien dommage, ne trouvez-vous pas? Mais il me fallait un élément de surprise, afin que vous ressentiez une fois encore la peine de la perdre l'espace d'une seconde. Elle, elle n'a pas d'importance, une prostituée comme une autre, qui s'en soucie? Mais Julia, elle, tout le monde s'en soucie, tout le monde veut la protéger. Alors j'ai dû trouver un autre moyen pour arriver à mes fins.

-Vous allez me tuer Gillies, alors faites-le maintenant.

-Non, non, non, ce ne serait pas assez shakespearien, je vais d'abords vous rassembler tous les deux, comme ça vous pourrez mourir ensembles. C'est tellement plus romantique, non? D'ailleurs c'est grâce à vous que Julia est sans doute dans un train à cette heure. Elle vous aime tellement qu'elle ne réfléchit plus aux conséquences de ses actes, tout comme vous et c'Est-ce qui vous détruira tous les deux.

-Dites-moi Gillies, comment avez-vous survécu ?

-J'ai eu de la chance, il faut croire que Dieu ne voulait pas encore de moi.

-C'est plutôt Satan qui vous voudra.

-Je suis Satan.

Il fit un clin d'œil à William qui ne bougea toujours pas. Puis, Gillies rit aux éclats, de ce rire malsain qui résonna dans le petit espace confiné. William savait ce qu'il se passait et il s'en voulait terriblement. A cette heure, Julia devait être sur le point de prendre le train, alertée par le télégramme qu'il avait envoyé. Elle allait venir à Winnipeg pour le retrouver, et ainsi se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup. Finalement, il avait bien opéré toutes ces dernières semaines pour la protéger, jusqu'à maintenant, et pour ça il se maudissait intérieurement. William devait admettre que Gillies avait raison, c'est son amour pour Julia qui la conduirait à sa perte, c'est parce qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait toujours souffert. Finalement mourir était sa meilleure solution pour la protéger. Mort, leur amour ne serait plus menacé. Mort, elle pourrait être en paix et libre de trouver un homme qui l'aimerait autant que lui l'aimait, mais un homme qui ne la fera pas souffrir. Un homme qui lui offrirait tout le bonheur dont elle mérite.

Ainsi, l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne réfléchit plus et se jeta sur l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, bien décidé à l'entraîner avec lui dans la mort, pour elle.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Le voyage jusqu'à Winnipeg avait été long et éprouvant pour la jeune femme. Elle avait rapidement bouclé ses affaires, laissé une note à ses supérieurs et elle avait quitté Toronto le jour même, prenant un billet de train allé pour cette ville où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait. A présent qu'elle savait où il vivait, il lui était inconcevable de ne pas aller le retrouver. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle se devait de le rejoindre, qu'il était en danger et qu'il avait besoin d'elle au plus vite. Ainsi, à peine assise dans le train, elle mourrait déjà d'envie d'en descendre. Elle fut la première à le quitter une fois en gare de Winnipeg. Elle demanda un fiacre et ne prit pas la peine de se rendre à l'hôtel pour y déposer ses affaires. Le temps était compté. Ainsi, elle prit le chemin des bureaux du télégraphe. De là ou provenait celui envoyé par William trois jours plus tôt.

-Je suis désolée Madame Ogden mais nous n'avons plus revu ce jeune homme depuis lundi déjà.

-Mais n'attendait-il pas de réponse à son télégramme?

-Il l'a eu.

La jeune femme fouilla dans son bureau et sortit deux papiers qu'elle lui tendit.

-Il en a même eu deux. Le premier est celui-ci et le second, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas venu le chercher. Nous avions contacté son hôtel mais nous n'avons eu aucune réponse.

Julia prit doucement les papiers dans la main et lut rapidement les mots écris à l'encore noire.

_« Docteur Ogden introuvable depuis trois jours » _

Suivit du second

_« Ne vous faites pas de bile, le Docteur va bien et elle est sous surveillance permanente. »_

-Vous dites qu'il n'est plus revenu après avoir eu le premier message?

-C'est bien ça.

-Oh mon Dieu, soupira Julia pour elle-même, avez-vous l'adresse de cet homme?

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Je vous en prie, supplia la jeune femme, c'est très important. Il est peut être en danger et je dois le retrouver.

Elles échangèrent encore un regard et la jeune femme acquiesça timidement avant de lui tendre un autre morceau de papier.

-Il nous a demandé de le contacter à cette adresse si d'autres télégrammes arrivaient dans les prochains jours.

-Merci, merci infiniment, murmura Julia en souriant avant de prendre sa valise et de quitter le bâtiment au pas de course.

Elle prit un autre fiacre pour arriver à l'hôtel où logeait William. D'apparence miteuse, elle se demanda ce qu'avaient pu être ses jours en tant que fugitif, si il avait eu assez d'argent pour s'acheter de quoi manger et des vêtements propres. Avec un billet discrètement glissé dans la main de l'hôtelier, elle eut la clé de la chambre où il avait logé.

-Ma petite dame, il doit avoir de gros ennuis avec vous, ce billet c'est plus qu'il ne m'ait payé depuis qu'il est ici, lui avait lancé le vieil homme rabougri derrière son comptoir alors qu'elle montait déjà les marches vers les étages.

Elle emprunta un long couloir à peine éclairé par la lumière du jour avant de glisser la clé dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte.

Julia se figea sur place en voyant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce. Jamais le William qu'elle connaissait n'aurait vécu dans une chambre pareille. Des notes trainaient tout autour de la pièce, des plans, des esquisses, des listes, du papier journal. Elle déposa son sac sur une chaise sur laquelle séchait une chemise blanche. Ses doigts glissèrent dessus et sans s'en rendre compte, elle la porta à son visage pour en savourer l'odeur, une odeur de savon, mélangée à celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de ce parfum, sentant presque les bras de William venir s'enrouler autour d'elle pour une tendre étreinte.

Se retrouver dans un endroit où il avait vécu lui réchauffait le cœur et lui laissait un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Puis, elle se souvint pourquoi il était parti et elle retomba brutalement dans la réalité.

Elle reposa délicatement la chemise sur la chaise et marcha doucement entre les papiers qui se trouvaient au sol. Elle s'y mise à genoux, dans le seul espace où elle pouvait voir le plancher. Ses doigts caressèrent de nombreuses feuilles, ses yeux glissèrent sur de nombreux méandres d'encre noire. Elle sourit timidement une fois encore en prenant une feuille sur laquelle avait été dessiné un visage de femme dont les boucles indisciplinés tombaient en cascade sur ses joues et sur ses épaules. Ce n'était qu'un croquis aux traits grossiers, mais Julia n'avait pas de doute sur l'identité de celle qui se trouvait représenté de la main de William; elle.

Elle mit de nombreuses minutes à rassembler ses idées, à tenter de comprendre le cheminement de William à travers toutes ses recherches qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Eh puis, lorsque la lumière se fit, lorsqu'elle lut le plan du cadastre d'une ferme abandonnée depuis huit ans à la sortie de la ville, tout s'éclaira. Elle lut les noms des propriétaires et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. En un bond, elle se leva et quitta les lieux. Elle déboucha dans la rue, trouva un fiacre et demanda au cocher d'aller le plus vite possible à l'adresse indiquée. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. A chaque foulée faite par le cheval, elle manquait de retenir sa respiration. Elle avait peur. Peur d'être arrivée trop tard, peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver là-bas, peur de l'avoir déjà perdu.

* * *

Il se réveillait difficilement. Sa tête lui cognait, son esprit était embrumé, son corps était endolori. Il sentait un gout de sang dans sa bouche, une chaleur moite sur sa tempe, sur sa lèvre, sur son nez. Il avait froid. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes comme si elles étaient ballottées de gauche à droite. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps était resté immobile trop longtemps. La peau de ses poignets le brulait, ses muscles étaient étirés et il comprit qu'il avait les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté dans un soupir de douleur.

William était couvert de coupures et de brulures, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon, le torse nu marqué d'hématomes, les mains attachées au bout d'une longue corde au plafond de la cabane où il se trouvait, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Son regard se posa sur le corps de la jeune femme qui se trouvait non loin de lui. L'espace d'une seconde, il repensa à celle à qui elle ressemblait tant. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Une fois encore il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Il sentit une larme lui bruler la joue. Dans un dernier effort, il tenta de se détacher de ce crochet qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête, mais il n'y parvint pas.

-Pardonne-moi mon amour, murmura-t-il doucement en se mordant les lèvres, j'aurai voulu que tu sois heureuse. J'aurai voulu l'être avec toi.

La fatigue, les blessures, son absence, tout cela avait eu raison de son courage et de sa détermination. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il savait que tout était terminé et les pas qu'il entendait derrière la porte lui annonçait sa mort prochaine. Il ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de le tuer, il voulait se laisser mourir simplement. Ne plus se battre contre ce foutu destin. Il ferma les yeux, égarant ses pensées vers celle qui était tout pour lui, celle qui lui manquait déjà, celle qu'il aurait voulu prendre dans ses bras et couvrir de baisers. Celle qu'il avait tenté de protéger contre les dangers de la vie, contre le chagrin. Ce jour là, dans cette cabane, l'Inspecteur Murdoch n'était plus lui-même, il perdait toute sa foi, il abandonnait, comme il l'avait rarement fait dans le passé. Il renonçait à être heureux, espérant que sa mort permettrait à la femme qu'il aimait d'aller de l'avant, d'être libérée. Elle était forte et courageuse, il savait qu'elle en serait capable. Elle était capable d'abattre des montagnes et de traverser des océans si elle le voulait. Bien malgré lui, un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il l'imaginait nager dans le lac Ontario. Il se souvenait de cette après-midi d'été qu'ils avaient passés ensembles sur la plage. Il se souvenait de son rire, de la douceur de ses baisers, de ses jambes qu'elle osait exposer à la vue de tous. Ses jambes. Bientôt il imagina bien plus que cela. Il revit chaque courbe de son corps, chaque petite trace rouge qu'il avait laissé sur sa peau blanche. Il se souvenait de ses soupirs, du parfum de ses cheveux, de la tendresse de ses caresses. Il s'était abandonné pour la toute première fois dans ses bras. Il lui avait prouvé à quel point il l'aimait, dans les moindres détails, jusque dans les endroits les plus intimes d'elle. Et cette image, William voulait l'emmener au paradis avec lui, l'image de son sourire, celui de l'éclat qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, le son de sa voix qui résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom du bout des lèvres.

-_William._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, je n'arrivai pas à couper en plein milieu, donc voila ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la petite cabane abandonnée, le cœur de Julia s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine l'espace d'une seconde. Après avoir trouvé la maison, avoir fouillé chaque pièce, n'avoir rien trouvé qui indiquait que William y était venu, son cœur lui cria de se rendre dans cette petite cabane dont elle avait brièvement vu l'existence sur le plan du cadastre. Elle s'y était rendue en hâte, presque en courant, priant encore et encore pour que William y soit. Mais à cet instant précis, elle regretta toutes ses supplications. Il était bien là, mais dans un état qui lui brisa le cœur en mille morceaux. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'accorder des regards autour d'elle pour voir si Gillies ne se cachait pas dans un recoin sombre. Elle accorda à peine son attention à la jeune femme allongée au sol car son instinct lui criait qu'elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps. La puanteur lui donna la nausée, mais pire que tout, la vue de William torturé et pâle comme la mort déchira son cœur. Elle se précipita vers lui, glissant sa main sur sa joue, tentant de le faire relever la tête pour croiser son regard.

-William, murmura-t-elle en sentant sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler et doucement ses doigts prirent le chemin de son cou pour y chercher son pouls. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Je vous en supplie, murmura-t-elle, ne me l'enlevez pas.

Elle se concentra et ouvrit les yeux brusquement en reprenant son souffle. Elle leva alors les yeux vers la corde et regarda avec soin le mécanisme qui maintenant William dans cette position. Un simple système de poulie. Elle prit alors une chaise qu'elle plaça devant William et grimpa dessus pour se trouver au-dessus de lui et délier ses poignets. Elle s'en empara délicatement et descendit de la chaise avec difficulté, veillant à accompagner le mouvement de William pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas sur le sol. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à l'asseoir et se pencha vers lui à nouveau.

-William, murmura-telle tendrement sur ses lèvres, si tu m'entends chéri je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi.

William bougea à peine et Julia posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime William, alors ne me laisse pas. Tu m'as fait une promesse Inspecteur, une promesse, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi?

Il ne répondit pas et Julia se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres pourtant meurtries. Elle l'embrassa délicatement pendant un long moment et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, elle croisa son regard.

-Julia, grommela William d'une voix grave, tu…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et regarda tout autour d'eux avant de se figer sur place et de reprendre la parole.

-Vas-t-en, c'est un piège, Gillies il…

Elle le coupa le posant son index sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne vais nul part sans toi. Tu peux te lever?

Il acquiesça, résigné, et se leva avec difficulté. Julia dû le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas sur le sol. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa taille, sentant une mèche de ses cheveux caresser sa joue, son parfum l'entourer, la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps froid et meurtri. Dans un effort considérablement, il se redressa et plaça une main de chaque coté du visage de la jeune femme et il l'attira contre lui pour un long et profond baiser. Un baiser qui fit perdre pied à Julia tant il était empli d'amour et d'audace. Un baiser qu'il ne gardait que pour les moments de passion, les rares moments où il se laissait totalement aller. Julia se souvenait des fois où William l'avait embrassé de cette façon, car elles avaient été rares et intenses.

Pourtant, à contre cœur, elle quitta sa bouche dans un soupir.

-William, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment pour ça.

-J'avais besoin de me convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve, répondit le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Ce n'en est pas un, et je te le prouverai lorsque nous aurons quitté cet endroit, lorsque tout sera terminé. Partons William.

Il acquiesça et se cramponna à elle à nouveau, marchant doucement à ses côtés pour sortir de la cabane d'un pas lent.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur, il mit quelques secondes pour retrouver la vue, ébloui par le soleil approchant de l'horizon. La journée touchait à sa fin et elle avait été radieuse. William sentit son cœur battre à nouveau dans sa poitrine, son corps lui obéir alors que les brulures et les coupures écorchaient sa peau offerte au faible souffle du vent. Il ne souciait pas de cela, il était en vie et Julia était à ses côtés. Mais il devait presser le pas s'il voulait qu'ils le restent tous les deux. Tout ceci avait été bien trop facile et il ne connaissait que trop bien James Gillies pour savoir qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas aussi facilement. Il savait que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminer. Mais il voulait chasser tout ces doutes de son esprit, il voulait demander à la jeune femme comment elle avait fait pour le retrouver, depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cette cabane, si son état de santé était grave, si elle avait appelé des renforts.

Tout en continuant de marcher, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle demeurait le regard cloué au sol. Il voyait qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour continuer à supporter son poids, pour continuer à marcher aussi vite que possible. Il la voyait se mordre les lèvres, les mèches indisciplinées de ses cheveux danser sur ses joues. Il voyait son courage, sa force de caractère, son inquiétude, son amour. Il sourit alors timidement.

-Julia, murmura-t-il doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il croisa son regard doux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu es une femme incroyable et je veux que tu saches que jamais je n'ai cessé de t'admirer et de t'aimer. J'ai énormément de chance de t'avoir à mes cotés.

Elle resta muette quelques instants avant de rougir doucement, ce qui fit sourire William un peu plus avant qu'il ne se penche vers son oreille et n'écarte doucement une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Et je te trouve incroyablement belle, surtout quand tu rougis de cette façon.

Elle lui adressa un regard et un sourire avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

-Tu ne te montre jamais autant ouvert sur ce que tu pense ou ce que tu ressens.

-J'ai failli te perdre une fois de trop, répondit aussitôt William.

-Continuons de marcher William et lorsque tu seras en sécurité, peut être pourras-tu me dire tout ce que tu n'as pas dit durant toutes ces années.

-Je le ferai pendant des heures.

Ils gardèrent leur regard perdu dans celui de l'autre encore quelques secondes avant de se remettre en marche et de faire quelques pas, voyant un cheval arriver au galop devant eux. Ils se figèrent sur place.

« Tout avait été bien trop facile », pensa William.

-Rejoins les bois, cours et ne te retourne pas.

-Jamais de la vie William.

-JULIA !

Elle ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y vit toute la détermination qui y régnait, et son foutu entêtement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoique se soit, le cheval arriva à leur hauteur et James Gillies en descendit.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, les amants maudits enfin réunis, dit-il en souriant, je vois que vous avez bien reçu mon invitation Julia. William vous attendait avec impatience. Avez-vous fait bon voyage?

-Vous êtes pire que de la mauvaise herbe Gillies, lança Julia.

-On ne peut pas m'éliminer, c'est ainsi. C'est cruel n'est-ce pas? Bon maintenant que vous êtes arrivée, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser un peu tout les deux. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients Murdoch que je profite un peu de la situation? De toute façon, vu votre état, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire quoique se soit. Je saurai la combler, ne vous en faites pas.

-Ne la touchez pas, gronda William.

-C'est moi qui fixe les règles du jeu, dit-il en faisait un pas vers eux.

Mais William écarta rapidement Julia et lui lança un regard.

-Elle ne partira pas sans vous Murdoch, elle vous aime trop pour ça. Alors Docteur, vous allez commencer par retirer votre veste, ouvrir votre chemiser et je m'occuperai du reste n'ayez pas peur.

-Alors c'est tout ce que vous vouliez? Lança Julia avec colère. Nous faire tant de mal juste pour quoi? Pour me violer?

-Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, je veux que votre cher William soit là pour le voir, incapable de faire quoique se soit pour l'empêcher. Il comprendra enfin qui de nous deux est le plus intelligent. Une fois encore il est tombé droit dans mon piège, les faux télégrammes, la piste de Winnipeg, le meurtre pour lequel il est accusé, tout était savamment prévu. J'aurai pu le tuer depuis des jours déjà si je l'avais voulu, mais vous n'étiez pas là, ça n'aurai pas été aussi existant. Et je vous ai promis que je n'en avait pas terminé avec vous, nous y voila.

-Et lorsque vous aurez ce que vous voulez que ferez-vous de nous ?

-Ca dépend si vous êtes prête à négocier la vie de votre cher William.

Julia lança un regard à celui-ci avant d'accorder son attention à Gillies une fois encore, puis, elle porta sa main à sa veste et commença à ouvrir les boutons pour la faire glisser au sol.

-Julia non, protesta William, ne fais pas ça.

Mais une seconde plus tard, Gillies le frappa violement, et bien trop faible pour faire quoique se soit, il s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur. Julia le quitta alors du regard et continua de se déshabiller. Une fois en chemisette et en jupe, Gillies approcha d'elle en souriant sans quitter son regard. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et en huma le parfum alors que Julia ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il se passait.

-Je vois ce qu'il vous trouve Docteur, grommela-t-il en glissant ses doigt sur sa peau.

A bout de souffle, William tenta d'avancer vers eux aussi discrètement que possible, et lorsqu'il fut à portée de main, il agrippa violement Gillies qui lui donna un coup de pied en riant pour l'éloigner.

-Pitoyable Murdoch.

Il le regarda quelques secondes toujours au sol en reprenant son souffle avant de se tourner vers Julia à nouveau. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il se figea sur place. Elle se tenait là, face à lui, le regard froid, pointant vers lui une arme à feu.

-Voyons Docteur, nous savons tous les trois que vous êtes incapable de tuer un homme de sang froid.

-Un homme, peut être bien, grommela Julia, mais pas un monstre.

Il croisa une dernière fois son regard et les coups de feux partirent aussitôt. Julia vida son chargeur dans la poitrine de James Gillies, sans la moindre émotion dans le regard, sans la moindre compassion. Elle l'abattit de sang froid, sous les yeux de William. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment où le sang du jeune homme imprégna les hautes herbes de la prairie, jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent, ce moment où il mourut.

-Julia? Lança timidement William un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle quitta enfin le jeune homme des yeux, accordant toute son attention à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une douce lueur gagna son regard à nouveau et en un bond, elle se précipita au sol à côté de lui. Il la prit sans la moindre hésitation dans ses bras, caressant tendrement son dos.

-Tout est fini maintenant William, murmura-t-elle le visage niché dans sa nuque, nous sommes enfin libres, enfin ensembles, enfin.

-Grace à toi, murmura William en jetant un regard vers Gillies, pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su te protéger comme j'aurai dû le faire.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour croiser son regard et caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Tu sais prendre soin de moi et me protéger, tu es le seul capable de le faire. Mais accepte le fait que moi aussi je dois te protéger et prendre soin de toi. Et accepte une bonne fois pour toute, le fait que je sois une grande fille William.

Il rit doucement avant de caresser de son pouce les lèvres de Julia.

-Je sais que tu es une grande fille mon amour, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser pendant un long moment, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi William.

-Merci de prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois passionnément.

-Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, soupira William avant un autre baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, William posa son front contre le sien pour reprendre la parole sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Epouse-moi, dit-il avait de l'embrasser à nouveau, deviens ma femme, continua le jeune homme entre deux baisers, et laisse-moi t'aimer.

-Oui, soupira Julia sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

Ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers dans cette prairie, alors que le soleil quittait l'horizon, alors que le corps de l'homme qui avait tenté de briser leur vie se trouvait tout près d'eux. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils ne se soucièrent pas des policiers qui arrivèrent en trombe, de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et de l'Agent Crabtree qui avaient accompagné le Docteur Ogden, qui leur avait pourtant faussé compagnie dès leur arrivée à Winnipeg. Ils ne se soucièrent pas d'entendre leur supérieur qui beugla contre la jeune femme pour les risques inconsidérés qu'elle avait pris. Ils leur parlèrent brièvement des événements qu'ils s'étaient déroulés. Ils approuvèrent simplement lorsque Brakenreid demanda à George de chercher leurs affaires dans la chambre de William pour les emmener dans un hôtel mieux réputé. Ils se séparèrent à peine pour rejoindre le fiacre qui devait les ramener en ville. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser avant d'y monter, un baiser aussi appuyé que tous les autres qu'ils avaient partagés.

-Le Docteur Ogden appelle ça du bouche-à-bouche, grommela Brakenreid à George qui n'avait pas eu une fois encore une réponse qu'il attendait, il va falloir vous-y habituer je crois.

Ainsi, ils se mirent en route vers la ville, William luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir afin d'écouter les explications de ses collègues, tenant fermement la main de Julia dans la sienne par peur qu'elle ne s'échappe et qu'il ne se réveille en voyant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

Ils étaient rapidement arrivés en ville et s'étaient rendus à l'hôtel où Brakenreid, George et Julia avait été supposés loger le temps de leur séjour à Winnipeg. Ils aidèrent William, toujours mal en point, à descendre du fiacre et à se rendre dans le bâtiment.

-Il nous faudrait une quatrième chambre, lança l'Inspecteur.

-Vous ne voulez pas plutôt l'emmener à l'hôpital? Lança l'hôtelier en regardant William soutenu par Julia et George, parce qu'il a l'air vraiment mal en point.

-Pas l'hôpital, grommela l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-On a un médecin sous le coude, répondit Brakenreid, alors vous avez encore une chambre de libre?

-Oui, sur le même palier que les vôtres.

-Parfait, soupira Brakenreid en prenant les clés qu'il lui tendait.

Ils rejoignirent alors l'ascenseur et y montèrent tous les quatre. Une fois à l'étage, ils entrèrent dans la chambre, la plus proche des quatre. A l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit alors que Brakenreid regarda la chambre avec intérêt.

-Plutôt jolie, la mienne est plus petite.

Mais ses collègues ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, accompagnant William jusque sur le lit pour le faire asseoir dans un soupir de douleur.

-George, pouvez-vous m'aider à le déshabiller s'il vous plait? Murmura Julia.

Son ami acquiesça simplement et retira les chaussures de William alors que la jeune femme s'apprêta à lui ouvrir son pantalon. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et leva les yeux vers elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle se figea sur place.

-Je ferai mieux de chercher du linge propre pour nettoyer tes blessures, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

William acquiesça et Julia s'éloigna aussitôt afin de se rendre dans la salle de bains adjacente dans laquelle l'Inspecteur Brakenreid admirait la décoration.

-Il vous faut votre sac de médecine pour soigner Murdoch?

-Oui, il est resté à son hôtel, il y aura des produits désinfectant, des seringues, des bandages.

-Je vais demander à Crabtree de le récupérer et de ramener les affaires de Murdoch par la même occasion.

-Merci, murmura Julia en remplissant une bassine d'eau et en cherchant des serviettes propres.

Brakenreid n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour quitter la pièce, ce qu'elle fit quelques courtes minutes plus tard, tenant à bout de bras la bassine.

Elle arriva dans la chambre à nouveau et trouva William assis dans le lit, le dos au montant en tissu sombre, une couverture montant jusque sur sa taille. Elle lui sourit et approcha de lui doucement, remarquant qu'il était seul. Elle posa la bassine sur la table de chevet avant d'y tremper un linge et de le porter vers le jeune homme qui la regardait simplement en silence.

Elle appliqua le linge sur sa peau et il ferma les yeux à ce contact en souriant timidement. Julia en fit autant, le regardant quelques secondes avant de s'appliquer à nettoyer son torse, observant avec intérêt le chemin que faisait le linge humide. Elle remarquait que parfois William se tendait en étouffant un soupir de douleur lorsqu'elle s'approchait de certaines blessures. Elle profita du fait qu'il avait les yeux fermés pour se pencher sur son visage et nettoyer le sang qui s'y trouvait encore.

-As-tu des blessures sur les jambes ou le dos?

-Le dos, murmura William en ouvrant les yeux, mais ça ira Julia je…

-Redresse-toi, ordonna-t-elle pourtant avec tendresse.

-Elles ne sont pas profondes et…

-Et elles pourraient s'infecter, coupa la jeune femme, je dois te les nettoyer et lorsque George me rapportera mon sac je te les désinfecterai également, je ne veux pas que ton état s'aggrave dans les prochains jours.

-Tu as apporté ton sac de médecine?

-Je te connais Inspecteur, répondit Julia en souriant, je savais que tu ne serai pas prudent.

-Dit, celle qui a traversé la moitié du pays en sachant qu'elle se jetait dans un piège pour venir me retrouver dans un cabane abandonnée sans avoir pris la peine d'appeler des renforts.

-J'ai laissé un mot avant de quitter ta chambre, s'offusqua Julia, et j'avais une arme, et maintenant, redresse-toi.

Il soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite quelques instants avant de lui obéir, tant bien que mal. Julia se pencha au-dessus de lui, plaçant une main sur son torse pour l'aider à se tenir dans cette position. Il lutta quelques instants en se mordant les lèvres, mais pourtant, il savoura la sensation des doigts de Julia sur la peau de son dos et celle de son torse. Il sentit une fois encore une mèche de ses cheveux caresser sa joue tant elle était proche et il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette proximité. Puis, elle le fit s'allonger à nouveau, laissant glisser le linge dans la bassine à nouveau mais n'enlevant pas sa main qui se trouvait sur sa peau.

Il la regarda alors avec attention, avant de se saisir doucement de sa main et de resserrer ses doigts dessus. Julia le regarda enfin et il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter doucement cette mèche de son visage pour la placer derrière son oreille.

-Je pensais ce que je t'ai dis dans cette prairie Julia, dit-il doucement en laissant sa main caresser ses cheveux, je t'admire. Tu es une femme forte et courageuse, scandaleuse et impétueuse, bornée, douce, aimante, compatissante, et belle, incroyablement belle.

Elle lui sourit timidement et doucement il approcha son visage du sien pour venir caresser son nez avec le sien.

-Tu as été incroyable aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne te poursuive toute ta vie. Tu as tué un homme Julia.

-Cet homme menaçait ta vie, il m'a fait du mal plusieurs fois. Il y a quelques années j'ai tué un homme William, pour me défendre et j'en ai éprouvé des remords mais pas aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'en prenant cette arme j'allais m'en servir contre lui.

-J'ai compris que tu avais une idée derrière la tête, dit-il en souriant, tu avais ce regard que tu as parfois.

-Je devais le tuer, pour nous, et je suis en paix avec moi-même.

-Tu es la femme la plus incroyable qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer, mais promets moi que si un jour des remords te hantent, que si tes nuits sont envahies de cauchemars, tu m'en parleras.

-Je te le promets, murmura Julia doucement en caressant sa joue.

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour venir effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes quelques secondes.

-Tu es blessé William, tes lèvres…

-Rien n'est plus doux que tes baisers, coupa doucement le jeune homme sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement, et je veux les connaitre le restant de mes jours.

-Eh bien en attendant je te conseille de te reposer.

-Je ne peux pas lorsque tu te trouves avec moi.

-Tu as été aux portes de la mort William, lança Julia en s'éloignant un peu de lui, nous aurons tout le temps de nous aimer plus tard, mais repose-toi je t'en prie.

-Accorde-moi un baiser, rien qu'un baiser dit-il presque suppliant en souriant.

Elle en fit autant et ne résista pas plus longtemps, s'emparant de ses lèvres et juste après glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un long et profond baiser qui leur fit tout oublier si ce n'était l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

-J'ai votre sac Docteur et…

Ils se séparèrent en un bond lorsque George entra dans la pièce. Ils le regardèrent simplement et le jeune homme resta là, debout, en silence.

-Amenez-le moi s'il vous plait, lança Julia le plus innocemment du monde, William doit être soigné rapidement.

George approcha et Julia fouilla dans le sac quelques instants avant de sortir le matériel nécessaire pour prendre soin de William.

-Je vais chercher le reste de vos affaires, j'ai amené les vôtres également Monsieur, à dire vrai, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans votre chambre. Je vous ramène tout ici, c'est en bas dans le hall.

Le couple acquiesça simplement et dans un raclement de gorge, George quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Dès lors, Julia n'adressa plus un regard à William, tentant de se concentrer sur sa tâche et de ne pas succomber à son corps qu'elle savait presque nu devant elle. Elle tentait de ne pas être attiré par l'envie d'embrasser son torse, par l'envie de retirer la couverture qui le recouvrait pour lui faire l'amour. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces et lorsqu'elle sentit une main du jeune homme caresser sa cuisse et remonter doucement sur sa hanche, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.

-Ne fais pas ça William, je t'en prie. Tu dois vraiment te reposer et…

Il ne répondit pas et s'empara une fois encore de sa main pour venir y déposer des baisers en plongeant son regard ans le sien.

-J'étais également sérieux lorsque je te disais que je t'aimais et que je voulais t'épouser.

-Je l'étais en te disant qu'il faut que tu te repose.

Il ne répondit pas et deux coups furent portés sur le bois de la porte.

-Docteur? Inspecteur? Puis-je entrer?

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent doucement alors que Julia quitta le lit.

-Oui George, lança William.

Il entra avec les sacs qu'ils avaient apporté et Julia se chargea de ranger ses affaires, puis, elle se tourna une fois encore vers William.

-Repose-toi, je t'ai donné une dose d'héroïne, ça va un peu t'assommer mais ça atténuera les douleurs. Je vais dans ma chambre pour me faire un brin de toilette et me changer, je repasserai voir ton état plus tard.

Il acquiesça et Julia lui sourit avant de passer à côté de George et de prendre sa propre valise.

-Merci George, dit-elle doucement avant de quitter la pièce et accordant un tendre regard à William avant de sortir.

Il fixa quelques instants l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, ne remarquant pas la présence de George qui le regardait encore.

-Bon je vais vous laisser dormir Monsieur, dit-il doucement, comme le Docteur a dit, ajouta le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Avant cela, j'aurai un service à vous demander George si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il reste quelques pièces dans la boite en bois que vous voyez là-bas, pouvez-vous aller me chercher de quoi dîner avec ceci? Du pain, du jambon, ce que vous pourrez payer avec, oh et une bouteille d'absinthe également.

-Bien Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant la boite.

Il prit les pièces entre ses doigts ainsi qu'un morceau de cuir tressé et noué pour former un cercle.

-Et donnez-moi ceci aussi.

-Vous en avez besoin pour une invention? Lança George en se penchant vers lui pour lui tendre. C'est très beau, on dirai une bague.

Il croisa le regard de William qui lui sourit d'un air pourtant gêné.

-Je vois, murmura George en souriant également, je tâcherai de trouver ce que vous me demandez et je ferai le tour du parc le plus proche, histoire de voir s'il y a un coin hors de la vue des regards où vous pourrez être tranquille une heure ou deux.

-Merci George, répondit timidement William.

Il lui sourit une fois encore et quitta la chambre, le laissant seul. William ferma aussitôt les yeux, savourant enfin le calme, la chaleur, la paix. L'héroïne devait faire son effet, la fatigue également car en quelques secondes, il s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans la salle de bains adjacente à sa chambre, se rasant avec soin depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque deux coups furent portés à la porte. Il s'essuya et s'y dirigea pour l'ouvrir. L'Agent Crabtree se tenait là en souriant avant d'entrer.

-Vous allez mieux Monsieur?

-J'ai dormi pendant une journée entière sans même me réveiller, lança William, et là je me sens en pleine forme. Je crois que le Docteur Ogden sait faire des miracles.

-Elle a veillé sur vous toute la journée, à peine est-elle venue déjeuner avec nous au restaurant. Elle a été très inquiète pour vous, vous savez.

-J'imagine, grommela William en regardant le sol.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants et William se dirigea vers une chaise pour prendre une chemise et la passer avec difficulté. George s'approcha de lui et l'aida, en silence avant de lui tendre son gilet, puis sa veste. Il prit entre ses doigts la bague en cuir qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et la regarda quelques instants avant de l'y glisser à nouveau et de se diriger vers la table un peu plus loin où se trouvait un panier en osier.

-J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'aviez demandé, lança George, hélas je n'ai pu acheter du jambon. Après avoir acheté la bouteille d'absinthe il ne me restait juste assez pour du pain et du beurre de cacahuète, j'espère que ça ira.

Il croisa le regard de William qui rit doucement.

-C'est encore mieux que je ne l'aurai espéré, merci George.

A peine eut il le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux autres coups furent donnés et qu'ils se tournèrent dans la direction de la porte restée ouverte. Julia se tenait là, dans l'embrasure, leur souriant timidement, ce qui provoqua aussitôt une agréable chaleur dans le corps tout entier de William.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, dit-elle avec douceur, tu voulais me voir William ? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

-Si, je ne pourrai me sentir mieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et William s'avança vers elle pour lui prendre la main avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je voulais t'inviter à dîner.

Il lui montra le panier qu'il tenait en souriant.

-Un pique-nique? Lança Julia abasourdie et prise au dépourvu.

William acquiesça et elle lui sourit davantage.

-Eh bien, je serai ravie.

William lui sourit encore plus largement à son tour et se tourna quelques secondes vers George qui observait la scène avec tendresse.

-Le fiacre vous attend devant l'hôtel Monsieur, lança le jeune homme, et il vous emmènera à la destination que je lui ai indiqué.

-Merci George.

-Je vous en prie, passez une bonne soirée, ajouta George en lui adressant un clin d'œil que Julia vit aussitôt.

William se tourna vers elle se mit à marcher doucement, sans vouloir lui lâcher la main, avançant doucement au même rythme qu'elle mais pourtant avec plus de facilité que la veille.

* * *

La nuit allait bientôt tomber sur la ville et le parc dans lequel le couple marchait tranquillement. Ils longeaient le bord de l'étang sur lequel se trouvaient quelques cygnes. Julia regardait tendrement William à ses côtés, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle l'avait trouvé préoccupé toute la soirée mais elle avait apprécié l'initiative qu'il avait eu de l'inviter pour un dîner romantique dans ce parc. Elle sourit et se serra un peu plus contre lui, venant laisser échouer ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Du beurre de cacahuète et une bouteille d'absinthe, William, ça ne te rappelle rien?

Il sourit et croisa son regard avant de caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Tu crois certainement que je ne m'en souviens pas? Cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie pendant des années.

-Elle ne l'ai plus aujourd'hui ?

-Une autre l'a remplacé, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser, le gout de l'absinthe est encore meilleur sur tes lèvres mon amour.

-Et encore une fois tu en as abusé, lança Julia en riant et en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

-Je crois, admit William en riant également, j'ai la tête qui me tourne un peu.

Ils se sourirent et arrêtèrent leur promenade, se trouvant à nouveau là où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires, au bord de l'étang, dans un coin reculé du parc. C'était un endroit tout à fait charmant, et William se félicita d'avoir accordé toute sa confiance à George quant à trouver l'endroit idéal, car celui-ci était parfait.

-Tu es soucieux, murmura la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien, c'est le retour à Toronto qui t'inquiète?

-Oui et non, soupira William.

-William, lança Julia en lui prenant les mains, l'Inspecteur est en train d'arranger les choses, tu vas être innocenté pour le meurtre du jeune homme dans cette ruelle, ta réputation va être rétablie et tu pourras reprendre ton poste dès ton retour. Gillies est mort, tout est terminé. Nous allons rentrer tous les quatre et tu n'auras plus à te cacher.

-Je sais tout cela.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et caressa ses doigts qui tenaient toujours les siens.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Et cela te cause tant de soucis? Lança Julia en riant.

Il sourit lui aussi avant de lui lâcher les mains et de les poser sur ses hanches. Après un autre tendre regard et dans un soupir de douleur, il mit un genou à terre sans même la lâcher.

-William, qu'est-ce que…

Il ne lui répondit pas et leva les yeux vers elle une fois encore. Elle sentit alors son souffle se couper, son cœur battre la chamade, ses jambes trembler, ses yeux être envahis par les larmes.

-Julia Ogden, tu es une femme merveilleuse et je pourrai passer des heures à te dire ce que j'aime en toi, car j'aime tout en toi. J'aime tes forces et tes faiblesses, j'aime ton esprit, ton cœur, ton corps. J'aime ta façon de parler, de rire, de marcher. J'aime te surprendre et te voir en colère. J'aime tes baisers et caresses, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne et je n'aimerai personne à l'avenir. Ces dernières années ont été merveilleuses grâce à toi, je me sens revivre en ta présence et mourir à chaque fois que tu t'éloigne de moi. Et aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus que tu t'éloigne de moi, plus une seule seconde.

Il fourra une main dans sa poche et se saisit de la bague qu'il avait apporté avec lui sans pour autant quitter le regard de la jeune femme.

-William, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit et lui présenta la bague avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je sais que nous avons traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensembles et je veux croire qu'aujourd'hui nous pourrons enfin être heureux comme nous l'avions parfois été dans le passé, comme ce soir là dans ce parc de Toronto. Alors aujourd'hui, je fais ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps déjà, il fit une pause et inspira profondément, Julia Ogden voulez-vous m'épouser?

La respiration de Julia s'accéléra à cet instant, elle savait qu'elle devait lui donner une réponse et elle la connaissait depuis bien longtemps, mais ce qu'il se passait à cet instant, elle l'avait rêvé tant de fois, qu'elle resta là, immobile, regardant la modeste bague qu'il lui tendait toujours. Il suivit son regard et reprit alors la parole.

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas bien étincelante, j'ai laissé celle que je te destinais dans mon bureau et…

-William.

-Je te la donnerai à notre retour, enfin si tu acceptes bien entendu. J'avais fait celle-ci en attendant parce que je ne m'imaginais pas te demander de m'épouser sans avoir une bague. Même si je…

-William, répéta Julia en riant ce qui le fit taire pour de bon, consens-tu à vouloir entendre ma réponse, oui ou non ?

-Oui, lança William en soupirant sans quitter son regard, bien sûr que je veux connaitre ta réponse.

Elle lui sourit et une seconde plus tard, elle se mise à genoux au sol, glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille et prendre la parole en un soupir au creux de celle-ci.

-Oui Inspecteur William Murdoch, oui je veux devenir votre épouse.

Elle déposa alors un baiser sous son oreille et s'éloigna de lui pour croiser son regard. Ils se souriaient largement et doucement William lui prit la main pour y glisser la bague. Il y déposa un baiser et une seconde après Julia s'empara de ses lèvres, se serrant tout contre lui, goutant sa langue avec tendresse, amour et passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, William tenta de se lever.

-Il va falloir que tu m'aides, dit-il doucement.

Julia secoua alors la tête de gauche à droite et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui avec son corps pour le pousser doucement au sol, pour le faire s'allonger et venir reprendre la parole sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi se lever? Nous ne sommes pas bien là, tous les deux?

Il ne répondit pas et sourit avant de laisser glisser une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses fesses pour attirer la jeune femme tout contre lui. Elle se laissa faire en l'embrassant, remarquant pourtant qu'il tentait d'étouffer des soupirs de douleur de la sentir s'appuyer contre son torse encore meurtri. Elle s'éloigna alors doucement, pour venir se coucher à côté de lui, glissant un bras autour de sa taille et croisant son regard d'incompréhension.

-Tu es encore en convalescence mon chéri, dit-elle doucement en caressant sa joue, alors nous allons nous calmer, c'est sans doute plus sage.

-Tu restes la voix de la raison en toute circonstance, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Profite de ton repos William, car lorsque tu seras pleinement guéri et que nous serons enfin mariés, tu vas devoir combler ton épouse et j'ai peur qu'elle ne te laisse que très peu de répit.

-J'ai hâte, grommela William dans sa nuque avant d'y déposer de brulants baisers qu'elle savoura en fermant les yeux pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

_à suivre, encore trois chapitres ;) ..._


	14. Chapter 14

Le couple était resté de longues minutes dans ce parc, à partager de tendres baisers, de chastes caresses et des mots d'amour. Eh puis, après avoir regardé les étoiles scintiller au-dessus de leur tête, étroitement enlacés, ils avaient décidé de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Julia aida William à se déshabiller, veillant à ne pas regarder avec trop d'intérêt son corps pour ne pas être tentée par son désir pour lui. Lorsqu'il se trouvait simplement en pantalon devant elle, elle s'éloigna de lui, prête à quitter la chambre. Mais il la retint aussitôt, glissant ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui, nichant son visage dans ses cheveux pour prendre la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure dans son oreille.

-Reste.

-Je ne peux pas William, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux, tu es encore fragile et si je reste avec toi cette nuit, nous risquons de…

-Je saurai être sage, la coupa William avant de déposer un baiser humide dans sa nuque.

-Oh oui je vois ça, lança Julia en riant doucement.

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement pour croiser leur regard et se sourire.

-S'il te plait, insista William, j'ai besoin de te tenir dans mes bras.

Elle soupira alors profondément et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter son étreinte.

-Je reviens, dit-elle simplement.

Elle quitta alors rapidement la pièce sans un autre regard. William en profita pour retirer son pantalon et rejoindre le lit alors qu'elle entrait à nouveau. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et lui adressa un simple regard accompagné d'un sourire avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains, tenant sa chemise de nuit dans la main. Elle en ressortit quelques courtes minutes plus tard, changée, les cheveux défaits. Elle avança doucement vers le lit en jouant avec les cordelettes qui se trouvaient sur sa poitrine. A cette vue, William déglutit péniblement, se souvenant de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle, du moment où il avait ouvert ces cordelettes et écarté le tissu. Il revit l'instant où ses doigts avaient glissé sur sa peau pour lui relever la chemise de nuit et pour finalement la lui retirer avant de goûter sa peau douce et sucrée. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, regardant pourtant avec gourmandise ce qu'il se dessinait sous le fin tissu blanc. Julia continua d'avancer doucement vers lui et prit place sur le lit, se glissant sous les couvertures sans même quitter son regard. Elle passa une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans sa nuque pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à rester sage, grommela William en fermant les yeux.

Elle rit à nouveau doucement et éteignit la lumière qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet avant de se blottir tout contre lui et de fermer les yeux.

-Bonne nuit William, murmura-t-elle en nichant son visage dans son cou.

-Bonne nuit Julia, répondit William en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

* * *

Le soleil commençait sa course dans le ciel et pourtant le jeune homme était déjà réveillé. Il regardait tendrement celle qui dormait paisiblement contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser sa hanche, luttant pour ne pas remonter le fin tissu sur son corps, jouant avec les boucles indisciplinés de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se réveillait doucement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en souriant en croisant son regard.

-Bonjour, répondit William de la même façon, bien dormie?

-Merveilleusement bien et toi?

-Tout aussi bien.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant que William ne se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser avec amour pendant un long moment.

-William, il nous reste une journée à passer à Winnipeg, que veux-tu faire?

-T'épouser, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux?

-J'aimerai qu'on se marie ici, que nous rentrions à Toronto comme étant mari et femme.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je sais, coupa le jeune homme en caressant sa joue, tu as besoin de ta famille et de…

-Je n'ai besoin que de mon fiancé, d'un témoin, d'un prêtre et d'une robe, lança Julia en souriant, et si je ne me trompe pas, il ne me manque que la robe.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on se mari aujourd'hui?

-Pourquoi pas? Si George et l'Inspecteur sont d'accord pour être nos témoins et si nous trouvons un prête prêt à officier si rapidement, j'accepte de t'épouser aujourd'hui même.

-Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de trouver le prêtre et l'église, ainsi que les alliances, tu n'as à t'occuper que de la robe. Je suis certain que George et l'Inspecteur accepteront d'être nos témoins.

-Cela risque d'être un peu compliqué, je doute trouver une robe de mariée, mais je tâcherai d'en prendre une qui y ressemble au mieux.

-Je t'épouserai en chemise de nuit s'il le faut, soupira William avant de l'embrasser passionnément, tu es tellement belle en chemise de nuit.

Elle ne répondit pas et rit une fois de plus en sentant les baisers du jeune homme se perdre dans son cou. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point William pouvait être passionné et amoureux, tendre et attentionné. Elle l'avait suspecté, mais le voir prendre soin d'elle de cette façon, qu'il lui prouve sans cesse à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de lui dire à quel point il voulait qu'elle devienne son épouse, tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Et elle appréciait cette situation. « Si seulement nous aurions pu éviter toutes ces souffrances pour en arriver là. Si seulement William », pensa Julia en fermant les yeux alors qu'une main du jeune homme caressait tendrement sa cuisse et que ses lèvres prenaient le chemin de son cou à nouveau.

* * *

La journée était presque terminée et une fois encore le soleil l'avait dominé. George se tenait devant la petite église à la sortie de la ville, attendant patiemment que l'Inspecteur Murdoch n'arrive.

-Bon sang Crabtree, il ne s'est tout de même pas tiré? Lança Brakenreid en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je ne pense pas Monsieur, il est fou amoureux du Docteur. Il a dit qu'il devait régler un détail.

-La cérémonie va commencer dans cinq minutes, Ogden attend dans le bureau du prêtre et elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Je doute que quoique se soit ne se passe avant l'arrivée du fiancé, Monsieur.

-Eh bien y a plutôt intérêt, je suis le témoin du Docteur alors si Murdoch…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un cheval arriva au galop, William sur son dos. Il arriva près d'eux et attacha l'animal.

-Murdoch, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez bon sang? Lança son supérieur.

-Il manquait des fleurs, dit-il simplement en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs des champs qu'il avait cueilli, je dois le donner à Julia et…

-Ca porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage, grommela Brakenreid en lui prenant le bouquet des mains, je vais le faire.

Il en sortit une qu'il glissa dans la poche de la veste de William avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et d'entrer dans l'église d'un pas décidé.

-Ca va aller Monsieur? Demanda timidement George.

-Oui, je…ça va George, répondit William en souriant poliment mais triturant ses doigts, avez-vous les alliances?

-Bien entendu Monsieur.

-Je vous rembourserais leur achat dès notre retour. Je ne voulais pas que Julia les paie, vous comprenez.

-Je comprends et rien ne presse. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider.

-Julia est prête?

-Je crois que oui.

-Bien…bien dans ce cas.

-Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certain.

William ne répondit pas et lui sourit une fois encore, puis, d'un même pas, ils entrèrent dans l'église pour se rendre près de l'autel. Ils saluèrent le prête et Thomas les rejoignit, se plaçant de l'autre côté de l'allée. La jeune nièce du prête se tenait un peu plus loin, jouant une douce mélodie au violon. L'église était vide mise à part eux. Les portes au bout de l'allée étaient restées ouvertes et lorsque la jeune femme apparut au bout de l'allée le cœur de William s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Elle resta immobile avant de croiser son regard et de lui sourire, commençant sa marche vers lui, tenant le bouquet qu'il lui avait offert devant elle. Elle avait attaché les cheveux comme elle le faisait bien souvent, laissant quelques mèches rebelles danser dans sa nuque et sur ses joues, elle était à peine maquillée, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'il avait rarement vu, sa robe n'était pas une robe de mariée. Elle était d'un gris bleuté, avec une encolure en dentelles et quelques perles. Elle était simple et élégante à la fois, à l'image de ce mariage célébré en hâte.

Julia arriva à sa hauteur et elle tendit son bouquet à Brakenreid avant de glisser ses mains dans celles de William, lui souriant largement, ne pouvant quitter son regard empli d'amour pendant de longues et interminables minutes. Avant que finalement le prête ne les déclare mari et femme, avant que William ne la prenne dans ses bras et ne l'embrasse passionnément et longuement.

Leurs amis les félicitèrent et ils quittèrent tous les quatre l'église d'un même pas, se retrouvant sur le parvis, William et Julia étroitement enlacés.

-Bon, voila une bonne chose de faite, grommela Brakenreid, et maintenant rentrons à l'hôtel pour un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil le train part à…Murdoch qu'est-ce que vous faites?

William attira Julia par la main vers le cheval et le détacha.

-Je tiens à profiter de ma nuit de noces avec mon épouse Monsieur, dit-il simplement avant de monter à cheval.

Il tendit alors la main à Julia qui y grimpa également, s'asseyant en amazone, se serrant tout contre William.

-Mais le train part à…

-Huit heures de la gare centrale, termina William, je sais, nous vous retrouverons là-bas, dit-il avant de lancer le cheval au galop dans la rue déserte.

-Où m'emmène-tu mon amour? Murmura Julia sur ses lèvres.

-Au bout du monde, répondit simplement William avant de l'embrasser tendrement sans ralentir l'allure alors que le soleil touchait la terre et embrasant le ciel.

L'Agent Crabtree et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid les regardèrent partir simplement et ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

-Et si on allait boire un coup pour fêter ça Crabtree? Parce que, ces deux là, nous auront donné du fil à retorde. Je crois que nous pouvons enfin se féliciter de les voir mariés.

-Je ne serai pas contre un verre pour fêter ça Monsieur, répondit George en souriant.

* * *

_à suivre... la fin approche. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la fin. Mais PAS DE PANIQUE, je vous ai prévu un petit Épilogue :) _

_Bonne lecture et encore merci _

_Julia_

* * *

La nuit tombait lorsque le cheval ralentit l'allure sur un chemin de terre conduisant en haut d'une colline. Le couple ne parlait pas. Julia avait simplement son visage niché dans le cou de William, les yeux fermés, un sourire sur les lèvres alors que lui guidait l'animal et accordait de réguliers et tendres regards à celle qui se trouvait tout contre lui.

-Nous sommes arrivés, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en arrêtant l'animal.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se redressa et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

La colline dominait les environs, et quelques maisons se dessinaient un peu plus loin, à l'horizon, la ville de Winnipeg et à l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés commençait une forêt dense et épaisse.

William descendit de cheval et tendit les bras vers Julia. Celle-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour se laisser glisser tout contre lui, sentant son corps s'appuyer contre le sien, sentant leur souffle se mêler et ses bras la tenir avec force.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici Monsieur Murdoch?

-Pour te faire l'amour toute la nuit Madame Murdoch, répondit aussitôt William sur ses lèvres.

-William, s'offusqua Julia en rougissant.

Il rit et ne résista plus à l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément avant de s'éloigner d'elle, lui laissant un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit une couverture qui se trouvait sur le dos du cheval et s'éloigna vers deux arbres, veillant à ne pas lâcher la main de la jeune femme qui le suivit docilement.

-Tu sais, nous aurions pu faire l'amour à l'hôtel.

-Ca n'aurait pas été pareil, ici, personne ne risque de nous déranger, ici, continua-t-il en plongeant son visage dans sa nuque, tu peux être à moi, toute à moi.

Il dirigea alors ses baisers vers son cou, et sa main vers son intimité. D'un mouvement de son genou, il lui écarta les jambes. Malgré l'épaisseur de tissu, Julia perdit doucement pieds et lorsqu'elle le sentit mordre sa lèvre inférieure, une vague de désir la paralysa.

-Will..iam.

Elle croisa son regard et elle l'embrassa passionnément pendant un long moment, jouant avec sa langue avec force.

-Fais-moi l'amour, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle, fais-moi l'amour, maintenant.

Il lui sourit et l'instant d'après il la fit s'allonger sur la couverture qui se trouvait au sol. Il la regarda quelques secondes, savourant la vue qu'il avait d'elle avant de la couvrir de baisers, de caresses, de la déshabiller, avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement et passionnément.

* * *

Ils reprenaient leur souffle depuis quelques minutes déjà, étroitement enlacés, leur front se touchant, leur corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur cœur explosant dans leur poitrine. Julia avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, une de ses mains dans la nuque de William pour le maintenir contre elle, le surplombant légèrement. Quant à lui, il caressait tendrement sa cuisse et sa joue tout en la regardant.

-Ca va? Murmura-t-il tendrement.

-Oh oui William, répondit Julia en souriant et en ouvrant les yeux, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, l'attirant contre lui un peu plus pour sentir la poitrine de la jeune femme se presser contre son torse. Et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle perdait pieds à nouveau, sa main prit le chemin de sa poitrine pour venir titiller le bout de son sein. Elle gémit à la douce torture et il ne lui en fallut pas d'avantage pour qu'il vienne le prendre entre ses dents.

-William…a…attends…je…

Il revint à son visage et croisa son regard ce qui incita la jeune femme à reprendre la parole.

-Je dois te parler, et si tu…si tu continue je n'y arriverai pas.

-Parler pendant notre nuit de noces?

-C'est important et je dois le faire maintenant William avant que nous…oh Williaaam, arrête s'il te plait, grommela Julia en fermant les yeux une fois encore mais sans grande conviction alors que les doigts du jeune homme prenaient un chemin qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

-Je t'écoute, souffla William au creux de son oreille en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, mais ne soit pas trop longue.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna légèrement de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Nous sommes mari et femme maintenant et, eh bien tu sais que j'ai été marié avant et que j'ai été intime avec Darcy. Pourtant je ne voulais pas d'enfants avec Darcy, parce que je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime toi. Je sais que tu veux des enfants William, et je voudrais pouvoir te donner un fils ou une fille mais je…

-Je croyais que nous n'aurions plus à parler de cela, coupa tendrement William, je voulais des enfants et tu le sais. Malgré le fait que tu ne puisse pas m'en donner, je t'aime Julia et je ne veux que toi, n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Je n'en doute pas seulement…

-N'en parlons plus, pas ce soir, s'il te plait, murmura William avant de l'embrasser.

-J'ai consulté des médecins il y a quelques semaines, lança Julia à la fin de ce baiser sans même le regarder, j'ai lu des rapports et des études sur des femmes ayant été déclarées comme étant stériles et qui ont pourtant eu des enfants. L'un des auteurs de cette étude était à Toronto le mois dernier et j'ai pu m'entretenir avec lui, murmura Julia en croisant enfin son regard, il m'a également ausculté William.

-Et? Lança celui-ci en sentant son souffle se couper et sa gorge se nouer tout en refusant de quitter le regard la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise au-dessus de lui.

-Et il se pourrait que…qu'il y ait des chances qu'un jour je…tombe enceinte. Nous n'aurons jamais aucune certitude William, mais si nous sommes intimes de façon régulière et si nous avons des rapports au moment du cycle le plus opportun, bref si toutes les conditions sont réunies pour qu'une grossesse puisse avoir lieu, il se pourrait qu'un jour je porte ton enfant.

William resta silencieux quelques instants et doucement ses doigts prirent le chemin de la poitrine de la jeune femme, suivant du regard ses mouvements. Elle en fit autant et elle le vit caresser la croix en or qu'elle portait autour de son cou, celle qu'il lui avait confié le jour de son départ et qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté depuis.

-J'avais tellement prié pour un jour entendre cela, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres sans croiser son regard.

-Je ne suis pas encore enceinte William, cela pourrait prendre du temps.

-Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra s'il y a une infime chance pour que tu tombes un jour enceinte, nous devons la prendre. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi Julia, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu en as envie.

-Je le veux William, je le veux plus que tout au monde, dit-elle en souriant.

Il en fit autant et avec une extrême douceur, il tira sur la petite croix qu'il tenait toujours pour attirer la jeune femme contre lui et venir caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes.

-Dans ce cas, et si nous nous y mettions dès à présent?

-As-tu repris assez de forces? Lança Julia d'un air taquin.

-Il est vrai que mon Docteur me dit que je dois me ménager. Et je ne voudrais pas le contrarier.

-J'ai peut être une idée, souffla Julia sur ses lèvres avant de le pousser doucement pour le faire s'allonger sur le sol et venir le surplomber, laisse-moi faire. Et commençons à le faire ce bébé.

William lui sourit simplement et Julia vint l'embrasser avec passion, laissant ses mains voyager sur le corps de William. Il étouffa un grognement de satisfaction lorsque ses doigts s'aventurèrent toujours plus bas. Et doucement, il se laissa aller, gardant les yeux fermés la plupart du temps, la laissant prendre le contrôle, avant de les mener tous les deux vers un autre moment d'amour et d'extase, de longues minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps et la ville grouillait de monde. Sur le quai de la gare se côtoyaient déjà des voyageurs de tous âges et de tous horizons. Le couple arriva enlacé, avec leurs maigres bagages récupérés à l'hôtel, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-Ah enfin, vous êtes là, lança Brakenreid en les voyant approcher, j'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez pas. Prêt à rentrer à Toronto en homme libre Murdoch?

-Oui Monsieur, acquiesça William, je suis prêt à rentrer, avec mon épouse, dit-il en accordant un regard à Julia qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui lui adressait un tendre regard.

-Dans ce cas, en route.

Le couple échangea encore un regard et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le train. Julia monta la première et lorsque William voulut en faire de même, l'Inspecteur le retint quelques secondes en plaçant sa main sur son épaule.

-Le Docteur a l'air épuisée, tout comme vous Murdoch, mais elle est aussi rayonnante ce matin, c'est du bon boulot Murdoch, du très bon boulot, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

William rit timidement et acquiesça en souriant.

-Merci Monsieur, dit-il simplement avant de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Julia qui avançait déjà dans le compartiment.

Ainsi, le train s'ébranla quelques courtes minutes plus tard, en direction de Toronto. Les quatre amis se trouvaient à son bord, dans le même compartiment. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et finalement, chacun alla à ses propres occupations. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid faisait de réguliers allés et retours au wagon restaurant lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, George se plongeait dans un roman, ou écrivait, William et Julia quant à eux se contentaient de rester serrés l'un contre l'autre la plupart du temps, jouant simplement avec leur main liées, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre, déposant de chastes baisers sur le visage de l'autre lorsque leurs collègues étaient occupés. Ils se murmuraient quelques mots doux au creux de l'oreille, ils parlaient de leur retour aussi, de comment ils allaient annoncer la nouvelle de leur mariage à la famille de la jeune femme. Ils faisaient des projets de maison, de sorties, ils revivaient, tout simplement. Aujourd'hui ils étaient Monsieur et Madame Murdoch et cela impliquait un bon nombre de changements dans leur vie, ils le savaient, mais ils étaient heureux, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été par le passé. Heureux, tout simplement.

Fin

* * *

_A suivre... A bientôt pour l'Épilogue ;) _


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà sur la ville. Comme de nombreux soirs depuis des années, la jeune femme s'occupait à ranger ses affaires avec soin avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle fredonnait doucement, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, le regard plongé vers quelques dossiers de patients qu'elle rassemblait lorsque deux coups brefs furent donnés à sa porte. Aussitôt, elle leva le visage et sourit largement en voyant l'homme qui se trouvait derrière la vitre de son bureau. Il entra après avoir croisé son regard et referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui.

-Bonsoir Docteur, dit-il en avançant vers la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur, répondit-elle en souriant, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Je crois me souvenir que ma merveilleuse épouse souhaitait que je rentre tôt cette semaine, continua-t-il avant de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et de l'attirer dans ses bras, et j'ai pu quitter tôt le bureau ce soir. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te chercher à ton travail et que nous pourrions rentrer ensemble.

-Mmh, c'est une bonne idée Murdoch, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis donc tout à toi.

Elle lui sourit simplement et une seconde plus tard, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Tu es tellement belle mon amour, murmura-t-il dans sa nuque en fermant les yeux.

-William, le bureau et entouré de vitres et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'ils sentirent tout les deux des mains agripper leurs jambes et ils brisèrent leur étreinte tout en restant pourtant proche. William baissa les yeux et son regard rencontra aussitôt le regard bleu d'une petite fille, tout juste âgée de deux ans, aux boucles blondes. Il s'écarta de Julia en souriant et se baissa vers la petite fille qui lui tendait les bras.

-Papa.

-Bonsoir princesse, murmura William en la prenant contre lui, que fais-tu ici?

-Elizabeth est souffrante, intervint Julia en caressant la joue de leur fille, Molly est donc restée avec moi aujourd'hui.

-A l'asile? Lança William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle ne risque rien dans mon bureau William, répondit Julia en riant doucement, mais je resterais à la maison demain pour m'occuper d'elle.

-Bien, répondit William avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui se serrait tout contre lui, et si nous rentrions à la maison maintenant?

La petite fille acquiesça et Julia sourit largement avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de prendre son sac. William glissa une main dans son dos et ils quittèrent ainsi le bureau d'un même pas.

-Dis-moi, reprit William une fois qu'ils furent assis dans le fiacre qui les ramenait chez eux, pour quelle raison tu voulais que je rentre plus tôt?

-Je t'en parlerai lorsque nous aurons couché Molly, répondit simplement Julia en regardant tendrement la petite fille assise sur ses genoux.

William ne répondit pas, l'observant du coin de l'œil durant tout le chemin, remarquant un timide sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il craignait toujours un peu les discussions « prévues » avec son épouse et en quatre années de mariage, il y en avait eu très peu.

* * *

Il se trouvait assis sur le sofa de leur salon depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le nez plongé dans le Toronto Gazette, il ne remarqua pas la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la poste et le regardait tendrement depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Julia venait de coucher leur fille et elle avait promis à William de lui expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de prendre un peu de temps pour eux cette semaine là. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, William passait beaucoup moins de temps au poste de police, il veillait à rentrer chaque soir afin de venir déposer un baiser sur le front de Molly. Julia était rassurée chaque nuit où il venait se coucher tout contre elle, où ses bras l'encerclaient telles des barrières infranchissables. Elle aimait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ses baisers se perdre dans ses cheveux. Et même si des disputes éclataient au sein de leur couple, elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir épousé l'Inspecteur William Murdoch, car il la comblait de joie chaque jour.

Elle sourit timidement en le regardant avec attention avant d'approcher doucement du sofa. Elle s'assit contre lui, posant une main sur son torse et l'autre dans le creux de son cou pour venir déposer un baiser sous son oreille.

-Tu te rends comptes que le Saskatchewan et l'Alberta sont enfin devenus des provinces du Canada? Depuis le temps que le gouvernement…

-C'est fascinant William, grommela Julia contre sa peau en déposant de nombreux baisers humides et ouvrant d'une main le gilet du jeune homme.

-Et en France il…Julia, souffla William en laissant glisser le journal sur ses genoux alors que la jeune femme s'empara de son oreille entre ses dents et que sa main s'attaqua à ouvrir sa ceinture.

-Oui William? Dit-elle avec innocence sans cesser sa torture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est que je m'y prends vraiment très mal, dit-elle en riant contre sa peau avant de descendre un peu plus sa main.

-Tu t'y prends… très bien, répondit le jeune homme en souriant et laissant le journal tomber au sol sans même lui adresser la moindre importance.

Il la sentit sourire une fois encore avant qu'elle ne vienne déposer d'autres brûlants baisers sur sa peau et que ses doigts ne viennent se glisser dans son pantalon. Il ne pût retenir un grognement de contentement, se laissant simplement aller à ses gestes.

Une fois le gilet de William ouvert, Julia s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise, sentant son époux réagir à ses tendres attentions. Elle éloigna légèrement son visage de lui pour croiser enfin son regard qu'elle vit empli de désir et une seconde plus tard, il s'empara de ses lèvres, glissant une main sur sa cuisse pour la faire pousser quelques gémissements de plaisir.

-Je croyais que nous devions avoir une conversation ce soir, grommela William avant de perdre ses baisers dans la nuque de Julia.

-Mais c'est le cas, soupira celle-ci en fermant les yeux, je voulais juste avoir toute ton attention.

-Tu l'as.

-Nous pouvons parler dans ce cas?

William cessa ses assauts et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est rien de grave.

Elle retira alors ses mains de lui et lui sourit.

-Non, répondit Julia tout en caressant sa joue, ce n'est pas grave William, seulement, cela risque de bouleverser notre vie et celle de Molly. Et c'est pour cette raison que nous devons en parler.

Il ne répondit pas et elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour les serrer tendrement et soupirer profondément afin de reprendre la parole avec calme.

-Le jour où Molly est venue au monde, tu m'as dis que tu étais le plus heureux des hommes, que Dieu nous avons donné notre petit miracle, que Molly était le fruit de l'amour inconditionnel que nous nous portions et que jamais au monde tu n'aimerais personne comme tu nous aime toutes les deux.

-Je le pense toujours.

-Pourtant, il va te falloir encore un peu de place dans ton cœur William, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, juste une autre petite place.

Il fronça les sourcils et Julia posa délicatement les mains de William sur son ventre sans quitter son regard. Il vit alors les larmes naitre dans ses grands yeux bleus et Julia reprit la parole, tentant de garder son calme.

-Je t'aime William, je t'aime d'un amour infini et cet amour ne nous a pas donné un miracle, mais deux, je porte notre enfant. Notre autre petit miracle.

-Tu…un autre bébé?

Julia acquiesça simplement et William ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement avant de venir goûter ses lèvres.

-Un autre bébé, répéta le jeune homme entre deux baisers, tu es enceinte.

-Oui, souffla Julia avant de le sentir l'embrasser avec passion à nouveau, je porte ton enfant William.

Il caressa alors son ventre avec tendresse et il le couvrit de baisers. Puis, sans crier gare, il bascula violemment pour allonger Julia sur le sofa et prendre place au-dessus d'elle.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts ses lèvres, je t'aime, répéta William en plongeant son visage dans son cou, ma reine, souffle-t-il avec désir dans le creux de son oreille.

Julia ferma les yeux en souriant, sentant le corps de William se presser contre le sien et sa langue glisser sur sa peau. Elle le sentit la dévêtir doucement, murmurant ce surnom qu'il lui avait un jour donné dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ce surnom qu'il prononçait toujours du bout des lèvres lorsqu'il allait la faire sienne une fois encore, ce surnom qui présageait une nuit emplie d'amour et de passion.

Et lorsque les vêtements prirent le chemin du sol, lorsque leur respiration fut la même, profonde et saccadée, lorsque les soupirs de plaisir retentirent, lorsque leur corps moites bougèrent au même rythme, lorsqu'elle sentit William au-dessus d'elle venir butter sa virilité contre sa féminité, lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler son bassin et que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de son époux, à ce moment là, elle comprit. Elle comprit que jamais elle n'aurait pu être heureuse ailleurs que dans ses bras, qu'en l'entendant soupirer son prénom du bout des lèvres, qu'en s'endormant chaque nuit contre lui, qu'en voyant son sourire chaque jour. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être heureuse loin de lui, loin de cet homme qu'elle aimait tellement, son époux, le père de ses enfants.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews tout au long de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu jusqu'à la fin ;) _

_J'ignore s'il y en aura d'autres prochainement, mais qui sait... _

_Peut être à bientôt. _

_Julia R. _


End file.
